Nonny and the Chocolate Factory!
by playfullpuppydog32
Summary: Nonny is a young, kind, and poor 5 year old boy. When a competition to find 6 Golden Tickets to visit Bubble Bonka's chocolate factory, Nonny got his chance to find one of the Golden Tickets to visit Mr. Bonka's chocolate factory with the other guppies. Will Nonny be able to win the lifetime supply of chocolate? Based on the beloved 1971 film, 2005 film, and the classic novel.
1. The Story of Mr Bubble Bonka

**A/N: Hello guys! Welcome to my newest and first story of Bubble Guppies! This is based on my favourite movie "Willy Wonka/Charlie and the Chocolate Factory!" It will also have some things from the book "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory!" If you know the story (which I bet you guys do,) then you will really enjoy this story.**

**Nonny: Hey Handsomepuppy32, let's get to the story, ok?**

**Me: I guess you're right. Sorry Nonny. On with the story! :D**

Nonny Pirruccello was a young boy who lived under the water in a town called Bubbletucky. Bubbletucky was located in Texas. Nonny was 5 years old. He was very kind and caring to all living things and people. Like us children, he had a mother and a father who loved him very much. He also had 4 grandparents who are bedridden and sleep in a bed. Their names are Sam and Sandy who are Mrs. Pirruccello's parents. The other's names are Martin and Dot who are Mr. Pirruccello's parents. They were very old and they spent all day long in their bed because they were so tired. Nonny loved playing with his friends from preschool. Sadly, Nonny and his family are poor which means they hardly have any money. They live in a four bedroom shack together near the edge of town. Mostly, Nonny and his family have cabbage soup for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It was the only meal for them to have in their house.

One day, Nonny was walking to school when he stopped and saw little children running to the candy shop to buy chocolate bars. Chocolate was the only thing Nonny had ever admired. He wished he can have just one bar of chocolate to taste it, but he doesn't have any money, even if he's poor.

_"I wish I could have chocolate, but not too much." _he thought, but he thought of not to have too many, because that will be too bad for him. There was even an enormous chocolate factory in town. It was gigantic as an enormous palace. Nonny couldn't stop looking at it. He had been looking at this factory in the past week. He smiled as he saw lots of smoke rising from the big chimneys. There were big iron gates in front, so no one can go inside. Nonny closed his eyes and sniffed the lovely smell coming from inside the factory wishing he can go inside to see what it's like. But he had no time to spend all day looking at it.

It was a Wednesday, so Nonny had preschool. He walked to school and soon arrived. He took his place down.

"Good morning Mr. Grouper!" said all the guppies.

"Well, good morning everyone!" greeted Mr. Grouper.

"Mr. Grouper, have you seen this big chocolate factory in town?" asked Nonny.

"Yes, I go pass it every day in my car as I drive to school. It looks really amazing." said Mr. Grouper.

"I walk past this chocolate factory too! I kept focusing on it since me and my family were stuck in a traffic jam!" said Gil.

"My mouth always water when I see that factory, because of all the chocolates and candy inside!" said Goby.

"I bet the owner has lots of rooms for us to see one day!" said Molly.

"I'm desperate for the factory to open, like now, or this month!" said Deema enthusiastically.

"I have dreams of that factory every night when I go to sleep! I hope it has wonderful surprises in store for us!" said Oona.

"It has never been on the news, or anything. I wish it was popular some day." said Nonny.

The reason why Nonny was interested of the chocolate factory was because he can get to taste chocolate for the first time. He had dreams about being in the factory eating the chocolate he can ever have.

"What should we talk about today?" asked Mr. Grouper.

All the guppies thought about it and they all answered the question at the same time.

"The chocolate factory in town!" they all shouted in excitement.

Mr. Grouper laughed and decided to talk to them about it.

"Well, I know a lot about this factory, because I know the owner's name of the factory. He's a friend of mine." explained Mr. Grouper.

"Wow! What's his name?" asked Gil.

"His name is Bubble Bonka!" said Mr. Grouper.

"Bubble who?" asked Deema in confusion.

"Bubble Bonka. He's an amazing man who makes chocolates and candies every day which gets delivered by trucks to the shops. He made lots of inventions on candies, chocolate, and lots of other sweet things. He even made chocolate birds where you can pop a chocolate egg in your mouth, and when you open it, a little chocolate bird is perched upon your tongue. He made ice cream that you can have on a hot summer day. When you leave it until later, it will never melt in the summer." said Mr. Grouper.

"Wow! That sounds amazing!" said Molly.

"That's impossible. Ice cream always melts when you leave it on a sunny day." said Goby.

"But Mr. Bonka did it." explained Mr. Grouper. "After all the chocolates and candies he made, he decided to make himself a chocolate factory to live and work in. The biggest chocolate factory in the universe."

"He sure did a pretty good job at building it." said Nonny.

"One day, a prince in India named Prince Pondiguppy has heard all about Mr. Bonka on the news. He decided to write a letter to him requesting if he can go abroad all the way to India to build him an enormous palace for him to live in made completely out of chocolate."

"Did Mr. Bonka accepted the request and do it, Mr. Grouper?" asked Oona.

"Oh yes, Oona." said Mr. Grouper. "He made 100 rooms in his palace, and everything was made from chocolate inside this gigantic palace. The bricks, the cement, the floors, the ceilings, the furniture, the beds, the walls, the windows, the carpets, the pictures, and even the statues too. When you turn on the hot or cold tap in the bath, chocolate will pour out in any temperature you like to have your bath or shower in. The prince loved the palace Mr. Bonka did and he called his job perfect. Mr. Bonka told him to eat the whole palace right now, before it melts. The prince didn't want to eat his own palace up, he wants to live in it in his whole life all day long. But Mr. Bonka was right. The next day, the Prince and Princess listened to the weather forecast on the TV. The weatherman said it will be hot all day. The Prince and Princess were glad, because they enjoy hot days. Later on, they were relaxing on the sofa in the living room. But then, the palace began to melt all the way to the ground. Everything got knocked down and the pillars smashed into smithereens but they melted away too. The Prince and Princess woke up and found themselves into a hot sticky chocolate lake. As they realized what happened to the palace, the Prince thought it will be best to have a new palace made out of ordinary bricks."

"This Prince really needs to be careful on what he requests for next time." said Goby.

Mr. Grouper looked at the clock. It was 12:00.

"Oh my goodness!" he gasped. "I must have told you guys a lot! It's time for lunch."

"Yay!" cheered the guppies.

During lunchtime and playtime, the guppies were talking about Bubble Bonka and his chocolate factory.

"Mr. Bonka is really clever on making anything with chocolate." said Oona.

"He's not just clever. He's a magician!" said Goby.

"Oh, I would love to get his autograph!" said Deema.

"I wish we can go inside his factory one day." said Gil.

"Then we can see what it's like inside." said Molly.

"And I would love to feel the taste of chocolate." said Nonny to himself.

Suddenly, they heard cars beeping outside. It was their parents waiting for them to come home.

"Your parents are here, you guys." said Mr. Grouper by the door.

"Mr. Grouper, will you be able to tell us more about Bubble Bonka?" asked Gil.

"Yes, please tell us more tomorrow." said the others.

"Sure. I'll tell you all more about Bubble Bonka. Goodbye." said Mr. Grouper opening the door.

"Goodbye, Mr. Grouper!" said all the guppies as they swam through the door all the way to their parent's cars.

"Hi Mom!" said Nonny as he and his mother hugged.

"Hi, sweetheart! Come on, let's go home!" said Mrs. Pirruccello.

They both went in the car and drove away from the preschool. Nonny looked out of the car window and saw something. It was Bubble Bonka's chocolate factory. He smiled at the sight of it, and how huge it was.

"What are you looking at, Nonny?" asked Mrs. Pirruccello.

"Bubble Bonka's chocolate factory, Mom." said Nonny.

Mrs. Pirruccello looked at the factory outside and smiled too.

"That Bubble Bonka man is so clever on building his factory like that!" said Mrs. Pirruccello.

"Yeah, Mr. Grouper has been telling us all about him." said Nonny.

"How exciting!" said Mrs. Pirruccello.

Soon, they arrived at the house. Mr. Pirruccello was already home working in the house and looking after the grandparents in bed. Unfortunately, he lost his job at a toothpaste factory, and every day, he tried looking for another job but he couldn't find one. As Nonny and Mrs. Pirruccello came home, the grandparents woke up and smiled as they welcomed him back.

"Hi, son!" said Mr. Pirruccello.

"Hi, Dad!" said Nonny as they both hugged.

"How was your day at preschool, Nonny?" asked Grandpa Sam.

"It was great, Grandpa Sam!" said Nonny. "Mr. Grouper has been telling us all about Bubble Bonka."

"Oh, that clever magician who makes anything with chocolate." said Grandpa Sam.

"Yeah, he's been telling us how he made his chocolate factory, and that story about the Indian prince who had his chocolate palace and it was melted." said Nonny.

"Oh, that fool!" said Grandpa Martin.

"It's a shame what Mr. Bonka did to his factory the following night." said Grandma Sandy.

"Why? What did he do?" asked Nonny.

"I think it's best you find out when Mr. Grouper tells you and your friends about him tomorrow, Nonny." said Grandma Dot, smiling at him.

"I suppose so." said Nonny.

"Dinner's ready!" said Mrs. Pirruccello holding a tray full of cabbage soup in bowls for dinner and with bread. Nonny and his family didn't mind having cabbage soup all the time, but they wish they can have some other meals to eat. As they were eating their dinner, the grandparents always tell Nonny stories about when they were little years ago and what they used to do. Nonny always enjoy listening their stories. Soon afterwards, it was time for bed. Nonny climbed upstairs, and into bed. Unfortunately, he didn't have any pajamas or other clothes to wear, so he had to wear his same old clothes every day, even though they hardly have any money.

"Goodnight Mom. Goodnight Dad." said Nonny.

"Goodnight Nonny. Sweet dreams!" said Nonny's parents as they tucked him in and kissed him on the forehead.

Nonny fell asleep and dreamed of meeting Bubble Bonka himself and going inside his chocolate factory.

**A/N: So, how was that? How exciting to hear the story of Bubble Bonka! I feel the same way as Nonny to taste chocolate one day and visit Mr. Bonka's chocolate factory one day! What do you suppose will happen the next day? I wonder what happens next in the story of Bubble Bonka. Only I can figure out what will happen. See you guys next chapter! Handsomepuppy32 out! Woosh! :D**


	2. The Big News

**A/N: Hello guys! The second chapter is finally up! I am so sorry about it being so late. I just had my PAW Patrol Christmas stories to do and plan with but I'm sure you guys will forgive me. Here's the chapter! Enjoy! :D**

The next morning, Nonny walked to school while thinking what happens next in the story of Bubble Bonka. He looked up at his chocolate factory that he went past and once again smiled. He arrived at school and took his place.

"Good morning Mr. Grouper!" said all the guppies.

"Well, good morning everyone!" greeted Mr. Grouper.

"Mr. Grouper, can you tell us the rest of the story of Bubble Bonka please?" asked Nonny.

"Please can you?" asked all the other guppies.

"Of course!" said Mr. Grouper as the guppies cheered and were ready to hear the rest of the story.

"A long time ago, there were lots of people working in Bubble Bonka's chocolate factory. One day, Mr. Bonka told all his workers to go home at once since he locked his factory."

"Why?" asked Oona.

"Spies." answered Mr. Grouper.

"What are spies?" asked Oona curiously.

"Spies are people employed by a government or any other organization to secretly obtain information on an enemy or competitor." answered Nonny.

"Oh, is that good or bad?" asked Oona.

"They can be both good or bad, but these spies are bad. You see, all the other chocolate makers were jealous of Mr. Bonka for all the candy he has been making. They were so jealous that they hired some spies to steal his secret recipes. The spies disguise themselves as workers and they got the job. While they were at the factory, they found out how a special thing is made." said Mr. Grouper.

"Did they go back to their own factories and tell?" asked Oona.

"Oh yes. The spies names are Fishgruber, Prodtail, and Shrimpworth. Fishgruber started making an ice cream that would never melt, even on hot days in the summer. Prodtail started making a chewing gum that would never lose it's flavour unless you chew it. Then, Shrimpworth began making giant sugar candy balloons that you can blow up into huge sizes, until you pop them with a pin and gobble them up. They made lots of other inventions with their candy, but their inventions already got so bad. Mr. Bubble Bonka soon heard about these news on the television, and shouted out "Oh no! My candy inventions have been used! I am a total wreck! There are lots of spies in the whole world! I must close the factory forever!"" Mr. Grouper went on.

"Wowzers! He mustn't do anything like this!" exclaimed Deema.

"Oh, but he had. He apologized to all his workers and told them all to go home as he announced that he is closing his chocolate factory forever. The gates stay locked as he bolted them. Suddenly, the factory didn't work anymore. The chimneys stopped smoking, the machines stopped working, and no chocolates or sweets were made for a long time. Even Mr. Bonka himself vanished completely. No one ever goes in or comes out." said Mr. Grouper.

As the guppies were eating lunch together while listening to the story, they were all shocked.

"How bazaar. The factory's open right now. It couldn't have got closed forever." said Deema in confusion.

"Sometimes when grown ups say forever, they mean a very long time." explained Nonny.

"That's just like my parents. Sometimes when I hear them say the word forever, I think they mean exactly what you said, Nonny." said Goby.

"Well, the factory did close, and it seemed like it was going to be closed forever. Months went by, and everybody mourned Mr. Bonka on how he makes his chocolates and candy and how he delivers them. They also remembered the good old memories on their jobs inside. They all feel so sorry for Mr. Bonka. Then after three years later, the most amazing thing happened anyone can ever imagine. One day, white smoke started rising out of the tall chimneys of the factory. People stared out of their windows and ran to the gates. They were expecting to see Mr. Bonka standing outside to welcome his workers back. But, he wasn't there. There were still delicious sweets being made and getting delivered, but the gates were still shut. The people were confused on why the machines were still running and why were the gates still shut. They can still smell the smell of melting chocolate in the fresh air."

"There must be people inside." said Gil.

"But there are people inside. As the people watched the factory, dark shadows began moving about behind the windows." said Mr. Grouper.

"What were the shadows of?" asked Oona.

"That's what everyone is wondering about. The people were confused on why there are workers inside, even though the gates are locked and it's absurd. There was no question about it. It's still running now after the past ten years. The chocolates and sweets were improved and have become more better and tasted delicious. Mr. Bonka still invites some perfect sweets, but neither Mr. Fishgruber, nor Mr. Prodtail, and not even Mr. Shrimpworth could steal or copy them. Not many other spies can go inside the factory to find out how it's made either." said Mr. Grouper.

"I see. Everytime we go past the factory when I go out with my family, the gates are always closed." said Deema.

"But who's running the machines? Who's Mr. Bonka using to do all the work?" asked Nonny.

"Nobody knows, Nonny. It's certainly a mystery." said Mr. Grouper.

"That's crazy! Hasn't someone asked Mr. Bonka?" asked Oona curiously.

"Nobody sees him anymore. He never comes out of his factory. The only thing that comes out of the place is the candy and the chocolates as well. They're always packed and addressed which are picked up everyday by the delivery trucks. They come out through a trap door in the wall and get delivered on a conveyor belt all the way to the trucks." explained Mr. Grouper.

"What sort of people are they that work in the factory now?" asked Nonny.

"That is one of the biggest mysteries of them all in Bubbletucky. There is one fact about them too. They are so small. The dark shadows that mostly appear behind the windows during the night. As everyone is asleep and there's no one out in the middle of the night, the lights come on inside the factory and the tiny people walk past the windows." said Mr. Grouper.

"I've never seen any tiny people before." said Nonny.

"Me neither. I would love to meet them one day." said Deema as she thought about them.

"Well, that's the story of Mr. Bubble Bonka. What do you guys think of it?" asked Mr. Grouper.

"It was great, but it's really strange." said the guppies.

"But at least, the factory's still working now." said Deema.

"Yeah." agreed the guppies.

During playtime, the guppies decided to roleplay the story of Bubble Bonka. Gil was Mr. Bonka, Goby, Deema, and Oona were the three spies, Fishgruber, Prodtail, and Shrimpworth, and Molly and Nonny were the mysterious workers that work in the factory right now in the present. Mr. Grouper smiled as he watched them playing. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that is?" asked Mr. Grouper as he went to the door to answer it.

He opened the door. It was the newspaper delivery snail. She was holding today's newspaper.

"Hello! I bring you today's newspaper for you and the Bubble Guppies to find out today's news!" said the newspaper delivery snail.

"Thank you!" said Mr. Grouper.

"You're welcome! Have a nice day!" said the newspaper delivery snail as she trailed off to do some more newspaper deliveries.

Mr. Grouper shut the door and looked at the front page. Suddenly, he gasped in surprisements as he saw the headlines. The headlines said "BONKA FACTORY TO OPEN AT LAST TO LUCKY FEW!"

"Oh my goodness! Come and take a look, you guys! Mr. Bonka's going to open his factory at last!" said Mr. Grouper.

"What?!" cried the guppies as they stopped playing.

They dashed away to Mr. Grouper with the newspaper. As they saw the headlines and the picture of Mr. Bonka's chocolate factory, they all squealed in delight and were begging Mr. Grouper to look at the page where the news is about so they can read all about it. They all swam to the table where Mr. Groupet set the newspaper on the table and turned the page to where the news is all about. The guppies took each turn by reading the news article.

"Mr. Bubble Bonka has sent out this following notice this morning. "I, Bubble Bonka, has decided to allow 6 children to visit my factory this year." read Molly.

"Look out for the Golden Tickets! 6 Golden Tickets, that have been printed on golden paper, have been hidden underneath the wrappers of 6 ordinary Bonka chocolate bars." read Deema.

"These 6 Bonka chocolate bars can be seen in any candy store, in any street, in any town, or in any country in the world. Take a chance to find one and if you get a Golden Ticket, you can go and visit my chocolate factory." read Nonny.

"Each of the 6 lucky winners will be escorted in the factory personally by me where they can see every rooms I have inside." read Oona.

"Plus, after the tour, the 6 children will receive an extra prize. A lifetime supply of chocolate and candy to hold you a lifetime beyond anything you can ever imagine." read Gil.

"It doesn't matter if you find a Golden Ticket or not. You can still buy more Bonka bars until all the 6 tickets have been found. Good luck on finding all these Golden Tickets and have a nice day to you all! (Signed Bubble Bonka.)" read Goby.

"The man's crackers! It can't be that time already!" gasped Deema dramatically.

"But it is! He's a genius! He will sell a million bars! Everyone in Bubbletucky will be buying Bonka's chocolate bars by now! How exciting it is now!" cried Nonny.

"And the chocolate and sweets we could eat in a lifetime! Isn't it fabulous?" squealed Oona in delight.

"They would get delivered in trucks! It makes me hungry to think about it!" said Deema.

"Me too! I hope I'll find one of these Golden Tickets!" said Gil.

"Oh, I wish I can! It will be amazing!" said Goby.

"And that way, we can go and see Mr. Bonka in person and visit his factory!" said Molly.

"Yes!" cheered the guppies.

"Well, maybe you all can some day if it's your lucky day. Right, time to go home!" said Mr. Grouper.

"Goodbye, Mr. Grouper!" said the guppies as they all grabbed their backpacks and swam to their parent's cars.

"Hello, Mom!" said Nonny as he hugged his mother.

"Hi, Nonny!" said Mrs. Pirruccello as she and Nonny both went in the car and she drove off.

"So, have you heard the news about Mr. Bonka, sweetie?" asked Mrs. Pirruccello.

"Yes, Mom! It's really exciting!" said Nonny.

"Wouldn't it be exciting to open a bar of chocolate and to find a Golden Ticket inside?" asked Mrs. Pirruccello.

"It would, Mom, but I only get one bar a year for my birthday." said Nonny sighing sadly.

"Cheer up, honey. You'll never know what will happen. It's your birthday next week, and you have as much chance as anybody else does. Everyone has a chance. You'll find your desire some day." said Mrs. Pirruccello.

This cheered Nonny up as he smiled at his mother who smiled at him back. They arrived home as Mr. Pirruccello and the grandparents were waiting for them.

"Hi, Nonny!" they all said.

"Hi, everyone! Did you hear the news?" asked Nonny happily.

"We certainly did! We were so excited to hear Mr. Bonka open his factory! We saw it on the 9:00 news this morning on the TV!" said Grandpa Sam.

"Do you think I have a chance to find a Golden Ticket?" asked Nonny.

"Of course, darling. You'll get your chance to find one." said Grandma Dot.

"That might not be true. The kids who will find the Golden Tickets are the ones who can afford to buy chocolate every day. But our Nonny gets only one bar a year, so it looks like there might be no hope, I'm afraid." said Grandpa Martin.

"Oh, shush, Martin!" said Grandma Dot angrily as she nudged him staring frownly.

"Never mind, Nonny. You'll might even find one on your birthday." said Grandma Sandy.

"Indeed! It is next week!" said Grandpa Sam.

Nonny smiled hoping it would happen.

**A/N: Do you have a favourite fantasy story? Also, who do you think will find all these 6 Golden Tickets and who will find them in order? Leave reviews! Handsomepuppy32 out! Woosh! :)**


	3. The First and Second Ticket Finders

**A/N: Hey guys! Happy 2015! I'm back! I'm very sorry! I keep forgetting to pick up on my writing! Don't worry because I'm not going anywhere now! Here is the chapter! Enjoy! :D**

It was Saturday the next morning. Nonny woke up to the start of this new day. He said good morning to his parents and grandparents and had cabbage soup for breakfast.

"Let's get the latest news on and see what it's about." said Grandpa Sam.

Mr. Pirruccello switched the television on to see what's happening in this morning's news. There was thrilling news on today, and it was exciting to hear!

"Good morning, people in Bubbletucky. We have big news for you all today! You all may have known that 5 Golden Tickets have been hidden in 5 ordinary Bonka chocolate bars. Well today, the first Golden Ticket has been found by a young boy. His name is Goby Imani." said the newsman.

"Hey, isn't Goby your friend from preschool, Nonny?" asked Mrs. Pirruccello.

"Yes, he is, Mom. I can't believe he has found the first Golden Ticket already!" said Nonny.

"After several minutes, we have been waiting for how the whole story begun, and we're ready for a live report." explained the newsman.

A woman reporter was shown inside Goby's house. Goby stands with his parents holding his Golden Ticket all looking very pleased. There were lots of camera people taking photographs of them.

"I am now inside the house of the Imanis as we hear the story on how Goby found his Golden Ticket. Goby, can you tell us how you found it?" asked the reporter as she lowered the microphone down to Goby.

"Well, I was eating a Bonka bar after breakfast, but as I was eating, something didn't taste like chocolate at all, or coconut, or walnut, or peanut butter, or nougat, or caramel, or butter, or sugar, or sprinkles, etc. So I got it out of my mouth and I found half of golden paper. I looked down and there was the Golden Ticket in my Bonka bar!" said Goby.

"How do you feel about being the first one to find a Golden Ticket?" asked the reporter.

"It makes me feel hungry still." said Goby.

"Are there any other feelings apart from that?" asked the reporter.

"Well, I am happy and excited. But the thing is I feel sorry for Bonka, because it's going to cost him a fortune in fudge." said Goby.

"How did you celebrate this?" asked the reporter.

"I eat more candy of course!" said Goby as he got out another Bonka bar which is caramel.

"Mrs. Imani, would you be honored to tell us more about your son?" asked the reporter.

"Well, we all knew that our young Goby would find a Golden Ticket. He eats so much candy bars every day, that it was almost impossible for him to not find one. Eating is what he loves a lot. We encourage him on what he eats, because he wouldn't do it unless he needed the nourishments. It's all vitamins that we call it." explained Mrs. Imani.

"We are all proud of our little Goby! He's a little tyke who wouldn't stop eating any day!" said Mr. Imani as he patted Goby on the head.

"Thank you Goby and Mr. and Mrs. Imani. We will be seeing you by the factory gates on the day of the tour." said the reporter.

As the commercials were on the television, Nonny and his family were discussing about Goby and his parents.

"How revolting of his parents on making him eat candy every day." said Grandma Sandy.

"Only 4 Golden Tickets left. I wonder who will be the next one. Goby is so lucky on getting the first Golden Ticket." said Nonny.

During the afternoon, Nonny went outside to play with his friends in the park. While they played, Goby bought his Golden Ticket with him.

"I saw you on the TV this morning Goby!" said Gil.

"Your family must be so proud of you!" said Oona.

"However did you managed to find the first one already?" asked Molly.

"Well, it's a long story." said Goby smiling proudly.

"Oh, I so wanted to be the first one to find a Golden Ticket!" said Deema.

"I wonder what it will be like if all of us had found the Golden Tickets?" said Nonny.

"That will be so cool!" said Gil.

"We could all see each other and meet Mr. Bonka together!" said Molly.

"It looks like I'll definitely be meeting Mr. Bonka." said Goby.

"I wish I could, but I got to find one of the Golden Tickets." said Oona.

As soon as they finished talking, their parents called them home. They all hugged each other and said goodbye as they went home with their parents.

Nonny and his parents went back home and had their supper which was cabbage soup (obviously) as they were watching the evening news. Then, there was more news about one of the Golden Tickets!

"We have a second Golden Ticket winner. It is found by a young girl named Deema Wahler. Let's hear the live report and see how she found the second ticket this time." said the newsman.

There were lots of camera people in Deema's house as she stands with her family holding the second ticket.

"Hey Deema, could you spell your name for us please?" asked a reporter.

"Absolutely! D, double E, M, M, A! Deema's the name and getting what I always want is the game!" said Deema.

"How nice. Mr. Wahler, could you explain about the second ticket please?" asked the reporter.

"Sure. Well, as soon as my daughter told me she had to have one of these Golden Tickets, I started going out to Bubble City to buy all the Bonka bars I could find. I have bought hundreds and thousands of them. You see, I'm in the nut business, so after I found them, I bought them to my own peanut factory. I told my workers that they can stop shelling peanuts and start wrapping up all the chocolate bars instead to find a Golden Ticket. They all started tearing off the paper like mad. They looked for hours in the morning, noon, and night. 3 days went by, and there was no luck. It was just terrible, the whole thing. My little Deema got more upset each day." said Mr. Wahler.

He then looked at Deema and whispered to her.

"Uh... Deema, would you be honored on what you've yelled at me after 3 days?" whispered Mr. Wahler.

"Sure thing Daddy! You all better cover your ears for a second." said Deema.

Everyone, including the camera crew and reporter, covered their ears as Deema was going to do her scream.

"Ahem... Where's my Golden Ticket?! I want my Golden Ticket! I want it right now! Not later, not tomorrow! Now!" yelled Deema.

Everyone stopped covering their ears after Deema did her yelling.

"Thank you Deema." said Mr. Wahler.

"You're welcome Daddy!" said Deema.

"Now, as I was saying, I just hated to see my little girl feeling depressed like that. She wouldn't even go to preschool until she had it. I thought I would keep up the search and give her what she wanted. Then, I finally found her a ticket. One of my workers found a Golden Ticket, and quickly gave it to me. I rushed straight home and gave Deema the ticket. She was all happy, and has never asked for anything else she wants." said Mr. Wahler.

"Yes. Happiness and harmony is what counts for children like Deema." said Mrs. Wahler kissing Deema's yellow 70's poofy hair.

"But Daddy, there's one thing I want really." said Deema.

"What is that my angel?" asked Mr. Wahler.

"I want another pony." said Deema.

"Of course sweetheart. We'll see if we can find another pony for you."

"Thank you Deema and Mr. and Mrs. Wahler. We are looking forward on seeing you by the factory gates on the day of the tour." said the reporter.

As the news was finished, Nonny and his family talked about Deema and her family.

"Well, her story is worse than Goby's." said Grandpa Martin.

"Her news doesn't sound fair. She didn't find the ticket all by herself. No wonder why she took days off preschool." said Nonny.

"Don't worry Nonny. Her father spoils her, and no good will ever come on spoiling your own son or daughter like that." said Grandpa Sam.

"Well Nonny, it's time for bed. You've got your birthday coming up tomorrow." said Mrs. Pirruccello.

"Oh yes! You're right Mom. My birthday's tomorrow! I wonder what presents I'll have for my birthday." said Nonny.

"That's for us to know and for you to find out son." said Mr. Pirruccello.

"OK. Goodnight everyone!" said Nonny.

"Goodnight Nonny!" said his family as they all went to bed to sleep.

Nonny went upstairs to his room and went to sleep in his bed. He dremaed about him finding the third Golden Ticket on his birthday tomorrow.

**A/N: Hello guys! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Did you expect Goby and Deema to be the ones to find the first and second Golden Tickets? Who were you hoping for? Who do you think will find the third Golden Ticket? Leave a review! Handsomepuppy32 out! Woosh! :D**


	4. Nonny's Birthday

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter to my story as I promised! :)**

It was the next morning, and Nonny woke up with a start as he realized what was special about the day. It was his birthday!

"Happy birthday Nonny!" said his family as he ran downstairs.

They all kissed Nonny as he said thank you to them. He had a lot of birthday cards in the mail from his family members and friends from preschool, even from Mr. Grouper.

"Why don't you open your presents before you head off to preschool?" asked Mr. Pirruccello.

"Sure. I would love to!" said Nonny.

"This present is from me, Grandma Sandy, and Grandma Dot." said Mrs. Pirruccello as she handed him a present.

Nonny opened his present and it was a long orange scarf.

"Thank you! I love it! It's also orange, my favourite colour!" said Nonny as he wrapped it around his neck.

"You're welcome darling! We each knitted it a bit." said Mrs. Pirruccello.

"I did the end pieces with the little tassels. I'm always an expert at knitting back in my old days." said Grandma Sandy.

"Here's a little gift from Grandpa Sam, Grandpa Martin, and me." said Mr. Pirruccello as he gave Nonny another present.

"You might know what this present is." said Grandpa Sam, winking at Nonny.

Nonny opened the present, and it was a Bonka bar.

"It's just that I always wanted!" said Nonny, smiling at the Bonka bar.

"We bought it just for you so we can see you find the third Golden Ticket." said Grandpa Sam.

"Thank you. This is my only wish to find a Golden Ticket, I'm not sure if I'm ready yet. I'll open it after preschool." said Nonny.

"We're really old, but not that old, anyway, we don't wait that long." said Grandpa Martin.

"Nonny, we don't want you to feel sad, if you don't get the ticket." said Mrs. Pirruccello.

"You'll still have the candy." said Mr. Pirruccello.

After a long pause, Nonny started opening the Bonka bar. He slowly tealed open the wrapper. All of his family stared amazinglily at the wrapper waiting for it to tear off.

"Here goes." said Nonny, closing his eyes waiting for his wish to happen.

He then felt himself taking off the wrapper faster. He smiled for a moment with his eyes still shut and then opened them. He looked down at the candy bar, but there was no Golden Ticket inside. Just a plain, ordinary, chocolate bar. His wish didn't come true. His parents and grandparents felt bad for Nonny as he sighed sadly.

"Never mind Nonny. There's always a chance." said Grandpa Sam.

"Since we already had breakfast, why don't we all share a piece of my birthday candy bar." said Nonny.

"No, Nonny. It's your birthday present." said Mr. Pirruccello.

"You have it Nonny. It's all yours." said Mrs. Pirruccello.

"Thanks everyone." said Nonny.

"Let's get you to preschool son. Your friends and Mr. Grouper might be waiting for you on your birthday. Maybe they're holding a party." said Mr. Pirruccello.

"I guess they might be. Bye everyone." said Nonny.

"Bye Nonny!" said Mrs. Pirruccello and the grandparents as they watched Nonny and Mr. Pirruccello going to the car.

As Mr. Pirruccello drove to preschool, Nonny stared out the window as they went past Mr. Bubble Bonka's chocolate factory again. He smiled at it as he wished that he can find one of the 4 remaining Golden Tickets left.

**A/N: Awww! Nonny didn't find the third Golden Ticket after all! Who do you think will find the third Golden Ticket? Find out tomorrow! :)**


	5. Three Golden Tickets Found

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so so so sorry! I had school during the past months! But I've now finished school and I'm on summer holiday and I'm going to finish this story!**

**Nonny: That's nice Playfullpuppydog32 but can we please get to the story?**

**Me: Sure Nonny! Here is this chapter! Enjoy!**

That evening, all the grandparents were resting in bed. Mrs. Pirruccello was chopping up cabbage for tonight's dinner which is obviously cabbage soup even though they have it every day. Nonny came back home from preschool holding a newspaper.

"Hi everybody! I've got some news! The third ticket is found!" said Nonny.

"Bring the newspaper to us and let's see who found it!" said Grandpa Sam.

Nonny handed the newspaper to Mr. Pirruccello so he can read the news to the whole family. In the front page was a picture of Oona smiling proudly holding one Golden Ticket.

"The third ticket was found by Miss Oona Shaskan." read Mr. Pirruccello.

"Isn't she your friend from preschool Nonny?" asked Mrs. Pirruccello.

"Yeah, she is! Today was great at preschool! Everyone held a birthday party for me and we had lots of fun! We played party games, danced around to some music and we even had a birthday cake along with a birthday feast! We even had Bonka bars too! As we all opened our Bonka bars, Oona found the ticket inside and she was so delighted! As it was time to go home, she showed it to her parents and they called the newspeople right away for a live report!" explained Nonny.

"Then we must switch the TV on and watch the news!" said Grandpa Sam.

Nonny quickly switched the TV on and they all watched the news as Oona appeared on the TV in the living room with her parents.

"Here we have the surprising news of the third Golden Ticket been found. Here is the finder, Miss Oona Shaskan, standing with her proud parents, Mrs. Shaskan, who is a champion of baton, and Mr. Shaskan, who is also a prominent local politician and a great civic leader. Oona, would you care to say a few words to the nation?" asked the reporter.

"Of course! Here it is! Golden Ticket Number 3, and it's all mine!" said Oona.

"Explain the story on how you found it, Oona." said the reporter.

"Well, I'm a gum chewer, most of the time, but when I heard the news about the ticket things of Bonka's, I laid off the gum and switched to candy bars. Now, I'm back on gum. I chew it all day and all night long, except for dinner. Before I eat breakfast, lunch, or dinner, I always take my gum out and stick it behind my ear." said Oona.

"Oona, it's not like you to become addicted to gum." said Mr. Shaskan.

"Oh, chill out Daddy! It's not that bad!" said Oona.

"She's just a driven young woman. I don't know where she gets it. She has 263 trophies and medals that she had won." said Mrs. Shaskan.

"I'm the Junior World Champion Gum chewer. So basically, this piece of gum I'm chewing on right now, is 3 months solid which means it's a world record." said Oona.

Oona blew a bubble from her gum to show off the newspeople.

"That's my girl!" said Mr. Shaskan, patting her head.

"I have also heard that one of the kids is going to win a lifetime supply of chocolate, better than all the rest. Goby and Deema have found the first and second tickets, but I don't think they'll be getting that grand prize. It will be me!" said Oona.

"Tell them why you think it will be you Oona." said Mrs. Shaskan.

"Because I'm a winner and nothing can beat that!" said Oona.

"Thank you Oona, and we'll see you and your parents at the factory gates on the day of the tour!" said the reporter.

As the commercials came on the TV, all the grandparents were disgusted about Oona's story.

"Yep. She's been having packets of chewing gum in her lunch at preschool too." said Nonny.

"How very rude of her to think she'll be the only winner herself." said Grandma Sandy.

"It's disgraceful." said Grandma Dot.

"You're telling me." said Grandpa Martin.

As the news came back on and they talked about more news which were not related to Golden Tickets, Nonny and his family had cabbage soup and they all wondered who will find the 3 remaining Golden Tickets. Suddenly, the news just reported that a fourth Golden Ticket is found.

"Breaking news! This is just in! A fourth Golden Ticket has been found by a young boy named Gil Gordon! Let's go over for a live report!" said the newsman.

"Another one of your friends?" asked Grandpa Sam.

"Yep, it sure is." said Nonny.

As they watched the live report, Gil was sitting on the couch watching TV as Bubble Puppy sat next to him. He patted his head as he had his eyes focused to the screen. Mr and Mrs. Gordon were there standing in the living room.

"And here we have it folks! We are now interviewing the lucky winner of the fourth Golden Ticket, Gil Gordon! Gil, shall we switch the TV off so we can hear the story?" asked the reporter.

"No! Are you for real?!" asked Gil.

"He won't answer till the break comes on." said Mrs. Gordon.

"Gil, the world is waiting for you to hear about your story on how you found your ticket! This is really important for us to hear!" said the reporter.

"Can't you shut up? I'm busy watching one of my favourite movies! It's the greatest movie on all times!" said Gil.

"I serve all his dinners right here. He's never actually been to the table." said Mrs. Gordon.

"In his spare time, he talks about technology, which kids like him have in their minds." said Mr. Gordon.

As soon as the break come on, Gil faced the reporter and he decided to tell him his story after all.

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you my story. You see, after preschool, my mom had dropped me off to the store to buy a Bonka bar. I opened the wrapper very slowly, and there it was, the fourth Golden Ticket! Do you like my toy gun? I wish I can have a real one, Colt 45. But Dad won't let me have one yet, will you Dad?" asked Gil.

"Not till you're 12 son." said Mr. Gordon.

"And I'm so excited to go to Mr. Bonka's factory and meet Bubble Bonka in person! Hey Mom, can I take Bubble Puppy with me to the factory too? He would love to see what it's like inside his factory!" said Gil.

"We'll see sweetheart." said Mrs. Gordon.

Bubble Puppy loved that idea and he licked Gil in the face which meant a big thank you. Gil laughed as he got licked in the face.

"Thank you for telling us the story Gil! And we'll see you and your parents at the factory gates on the date of the tour!" said the reporter.

"While we take a break, we will found out who will win the fifth Golden Ticket! Don't go away, we'll be right back for more updates!" said the newsman.

As the break came on, Nonny and his family all discussed about Gil's story.

"Gil is so lucky to find the fourth Golden Ticket!" said Nonny.

"He is indeed!" said Grandpa Sam.

"But he needs to go outside more instead of using that TV to rot his brain!" said Grandpa Martin.

"I think it's a great idea for him to take Bubble Puppy to the factory too! He would love it!" said Nonny.

Suddenly, the news came back on with an update.

"Breaking news! We have an update! The fifth ticket has been found by a young girl named Molly Gentilella! We are ready for a live report!" said the newsman.

The reporter stood at the front of Molly's house who is standing with her and her parents.

"Here I am standing in front of the house of Molly and her proud parents! So Molly, how did you find your ticket?" asked the reporter.

"Well, I decided to have a Bonka bar for my spare time an hour ago after Gil found his ticket. But as I opened the wrapper, a Golden Ticket was lying inside and I couldn't believe my eyes! I actually found the fifth ticket and I'm going to Mr. Bonka's factory!" said Molly.

"Thank you for telling us the story Molly! Now Mr. Gentilella, would you mind saying what Molly does in her spare time?" asked the reporter.

"Of course! Molly is a very smart girl! She always does work all the time and never takes a break from it! She is so educated and I bet she'll get good grades in the future! I'm also a headmaster of a school I work in! All the students get hard work all the time and they get a lot of better grades! No free time, no fun! Just hard, complicated work! No one must take a day off from my school! Even if they're ill, they should still go to my school as I own it!" said Mr. Gentilella.

"It doesn't sound much fun but it's worth it!" said Molly.

"You're a clever girl Molly!" said Mrs. Gentilella.

"She really is! I bet she'll win the factory!" said Mr. Gentilella.

"Thank you Molly and Mr and Mrs. Gentilella for explaining the whole story to us! We'll see you at the factory gates on the day of the tour!" said the reporter.

As Nonny and his family watched the TV, Nonny switched the TV off.

"Well, all of your friends at preschool have found their Golden Tickets!" said Grandpa Sam.

Nonny sighed sadly.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" asked Mrs. Pirruccello.

"I'm worried that I won't be able to find the last Golden Ticket ever! It's impossible!" said Nonny.

"Cheer up Nonny! You'll get your chance! One day, things will change!" said Mrs. Pirruccello.

"But when will they change?" asked Nonny.

"Probably when you least expect it!" said Mrs. Pirruccello.

She kissed him on the head as it was time for bed. Nonny hugged his parents and grandparents as they all said goodnight to each other. He then headed upstairs and got changed into his pyjamas. Before he got into bed, he looked out his window and looked up at the stars in the bright night sky.

"I wish I can find the last Golden Ticket and go to Mr. Bonka's factory!" said Nonny.

He closed his eyes smiling at the thought and then climbed into bed thinking of his wish.

**A/N: Ooh! Most of the Bubble Guppies have found their Golden Tickets, except Nonny! Do you think his wish will come true? My plan is to write and finish the story during the summer! Look out for the rest of the chapters all week! Bye! :)**


	6. The Rumours

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's long! Enjoy this chapter!**

The next morning, Mr. Pirruccello left the house early still looking for a job to earn money for his family. Nonny was getting himself ready for preschool when Grandpa Sam called him and gestured him to come over to him by the bed. Nonny did so.

"What is it Grandpa? Is there something wrong?" asked Nonny.

"While you was in bed, me and your mother were discussing about you wishing to find the last Golden Ticket. Which is why your mother bought this last night from the store with my secret money." said Grandpa Sam.

Grandpa Sam got out a Grouper bar from under his pillow. Nonny couldn't believe his eyes.

"You and I are going to have another try on finding the last Golden Ticket. We're going to open it together before you go to preschool." said Grandpa Sam.

"I hope it's in there!" said Nonny.

"Me too! I've got a funny feeling inside me! Which end shall we open first?" asked Grandpa Sam.

"Why don't you open the first end and I'll open the other end?" suggested Nonny.

"Good idea!" said Grandpa Sam.

They both closed their eyes as they opened each bit of the Bonka bar and they heard themselves opening the wrapper. They smile as they open their eyes, but their smiles suddenly faded as they notice a plain chocolate bar. There was still no Golden Ticket in there. Grandpa Sam looked at Nonny who felt gutted.

"You know Grandpa. I bet those Golden Tickets will make the chocolate taste terrible." said Nonny.

"I know how you feel Nonny." said Grandpa Sam.

They both sighed sadly and hugged until it was time for Nonny to go to preschool. They waved goodbye at each other as Nonny left home. On his way to preschool, he just stopped by Bubble Bonka's chocolate factory and stood in front of the gates looking up at it. He could smell the lovely smell from inside which is rising in the smoke from the tall chimneys. Nonny closed his eyes and sniffed the smell sighing happily.

"Please bring me luck." thought Nonny.

Just then, 2 lobsters walked past Nonny taking their dogs for a walk. They were chatting about the news on the TV this morning.

"Did you hear that a big green fish has found the last Golden Ticket?" asked the lobster.

"Yeah, I have. It was on the news this morning." said the other lobster.

Nonny's eyes widened as he heard what the lobsters talked about. His chance was gone. His only hope on finding the last Golden Ticket was now gone. He sighed sadly as he continued to walk along his way to preschool. He soon made it and greeted all the other guppies and Mr. Grouper.

"What's wrong Nonny?" asked Oona.

"I was walking to preschool and I was enjoying the smell from Mr. Bonka's factory when 2 lobsters walked past me and said that the last ticket has been found by Mr. Grumpfish which has been reported on the news this morning." said Nonny.

Everyone gasped after what Nonny explained.

"Oh, that grumpy gills! Let me at him! I'll show him the piece of me!" said Deema.

She was about to march out when Mr. Grouper stopped her and calmed her down.

"Easy Deema." said Mr. Grouper

"But Mr. Grumpfish doesn't like anything!" said Gil.

"Why would he find a Golden Ticket anyway?" asked Molly.

"This tour is not going to be fun without Nonny or Mr. Grumpfish being around." said Goby.

"Now I've got no chance." said Nonny.

"Never mind Nonny. Why don't we all go play to cheer you up?" asked Oona.

"Yeah!" said all the guppies.

This cheered Nonny up as they all went to play with toys and games. At noon, while they were still playing, the newspaper snail came and knocked on the door. Mr. Grouper answered it.

"Hello! Here is your afternoon newspaper!" said the newspaper snail.

"Thank you! Bye now!" said Mr. Grouper.

"Have a nice day!" said the newspaper snail.

The snail trailed off to do some more newspaper deliveries as Mr. Grouper closed the door and read the newspaper. He suddenly felt shocked as he read the news on the front page.

"Good heavens! You guys, come and take a look at this!" exclaimed Mr. Grouper.

All the guppies rushed over to Mr. Grouper to read what it says in the newspaper. Somehow, it says that the ticket Mr. Grumpfish had found was a fake ticket and Officer Miranda and the police came and arrested him.

"Well, good riddance!" said Gil.

"I knew he was a trickster!" said Molly.

"I bet Officer Miranda would give that old grumpster a good talking to!" said Deema.

"Wait, it says that the ticket was a fake. Which means the last Golden Ticket is still hiding somewhere in a Bonka bar!" said Goby.

"Nonny, that means you've still got your chance to find the last Golden Ticket and come with us to Mr. Bonka's factory!" said Oona.

"I hope so." said Nonny.

Meanwhile, after lunch, Mr. Grouper called all the guppies for a meeting. He explained to all the guppies that since they've been so good, they can go to the corner store to buy whatever they want.

"Yay!" cheered all the guppies.

They all went outside as everyone got out their money from their pockets, except for Nonny. He and his family were so poor that they couldn't afford any money. The others noticed the sad look on Nonny's face and they all feel bad for him. Just then, Bubble Puppy saw something on the ground and barked for Gil.

"What is it boy?" asked Gil.

Bubble Puppy showed Gil what he found on the ground. It was a 10 dollar note. Gil picked it up and looked at it curiously.

"Someone must have dropped it on the ground without even noticing." said Gil.

He then looked at Nonny and then looked down at the 10 dollar note in his hands. He had an idea and smiled to himself. He and Bubble Puppy went over to Nonny.

"Hey Nonny! Look what me and Bubble Puppy found! It's a 10 dollar note!" said Gil.

He gave it to Nonny.

"I wonder what I shall do with this." said Nonny.

"I know what you can do!" said Gil as he winked at Nonny.

"What?" asked Nonny.

"You can buy a Bonka bar to yourself and then see if the last ticket is in there! It's your only hope! I bet it will be in there by the time you'll open it!" said Gil.

"Maybe you're right! Thanks Gil!" said Nonny.

"No problem!" said Gil.

The guppies and Mr. Grouper then walked some more. As they were walking, Gil and Nonny showed the others what Gil had found and what Nonny's going to do with it. After that, they finally made it to the corner store. All the guppies entered the store as Oona stood next to Nonny.

"You can do it Nonny! I bet the ticket will be in the Bonka bar that you have bought before you know it!" said Oona.

Nonny then smiled at Oona and took a deep breath.

"Well, here I go on finding the last ticket! Third time lucky!" he said as he and Oona walked into the store together.

**A/N: Ooh! Nonny's got his chance back on finding the last ticket! Will the last Golden Ticket be in the Bonka bar that he buys? Wait until the next chapter to find out! Bye! :)**


	7. I've Got a Golden Ticket!

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I had other stuff to look at! Luckily, here is this chapter! Enjoy!**

As Nonny and Oona had entered the store, there were lots of things to buy. Luckily, the others chose what to buy for the big day when they go to Bubble Bonka's chocolate factory. Goby had bought a lot of Bonka bars to take with him, Deema had bought a pink handbag so she can take things that she wants for herself whatever she sees at the factory, Oona had bought a packet of chewing gum that she can take with her to the factory, Gil had bought some new DS games to play at the factory and a box of Bubble Bites in case Bubble Puppy gets hungry and Molly had bought a notebook and a pen that she can take with her to write about any information Mr. Bonka gives out. As for Nonny, he was looking at the Bonka bars stall choosing which Bonka bar to buy. He then chose a perfect bar, a Whipple Scrumptious Fudgemallow Delight. It was his favourite Bonka bar out of them all. He went over to the cashier to pay with his dollar. The cashier took the dollar and gave him the change.

"Thank you!" said Nonny.

"You're welcome! Have a nice day!" said the cashier.

Nonny looked down at his bar and closed his eyes. He really hoped that the last Golden Ticket can be in there.

"Here I go. Please be in it." thought Nonny.

He took a deep breath and then opened the bar slowly. After he opened it, he found something in it. The chocolate bar was obviously in there as well but something else was too. Whatever it was, it was something glistening gold. Could it be what he think it is? Yes, it can! It was the last Golden Ticket! His eyes widened as he slowly took the ticket out of the bar and focused at it.

"Is this a dream?" he asked in wonder.

He closed his eyes and opened them, but the Golden Ticket was still in his hand, so this is not a dream. Suddenly, he heard a gasp from behind him and it was Oona.

"Nonny, you found the last Golden Ticket!" said Oona.

The others heard Oona and rushed over to Nonny to look at his Golden Ticket.

"Wow! It really is gold!" said Deema.

"You had such a lucky day!" said Molly.

"I knew you can do it!" said Gil.

"This must be the most happiest day of your life!" said Goby.

"It sure is, and now I can go to Mr. Bonka's factory with you guys!" said Nonny.

"Yay!" shouted the other guppies.

"Congratulations on finding your ticket kid! This is the first time that a lucky kid like you had found a Golden Ticket in my very own shop! I hope you and your friends have a lovely time at Mr. Bonka's factory!" said the cashier.

"Thank you! We will!" said Nonny.

The guppies walked out of the store where they met Mr. Grouper. He noticed all the happy looks on their faces.

"You guys sure look happy. What's up?" asked Mr. Grouper.

"Look what Nonny had found!" said Oona.

Nonny smiled as he showed Mr. Grouper the last Golden Ticket. Mr. Grouper gasped at this.

"Wow Nonny! You found the last ticket! I'm so happy for you! It looks like you'll be going to Mr. Bonka's factory after all! You have finally found your chance!" said Mr. Grouper.

All the guppies group hugged in delight as they couldn't stop thinking about Mr. Bonka's factory. When they got back to preschool, they all ate their Bonka bars that they just bought. After that, it was time to go home.

"Goodbye Mr. Grouper!" said all the guppies.

"Goodbye guys!" said Mr. Grouper.

As Nonny got in the car, he was still beaming.

"You look happy today Nonny. What's up?" asked Mrs. Pirruccello.

"You'll see when we get home Mom." said Nonny as he hid his ticket behind his back.

When they arrived home, they entered the house as the grandparents woke up smiling.

"Hey Nonny. By the look on your face, you sure had a great day. What happened?" asked Grandpa Sam.

"Well everybody, I found the sixth Golden Ticket and it's mine!" said Nonny.

"You're pulling our legs Nonny. The sixth Golden Ticket has already been found by Mr. Grumpfish." said Grandpa Sam.

"I expect that grumpy gills wouldn't enjoy himself at the factory." said Grandma Sandy.

"No guys. The last ticket was a phony. Mr. Grumpfish was a fraud and he got sent to jail for it. It said so in the papers. As we were walking to the store for being so good, Gil and Bubble Puppy had found a dollar note on the ground and showed it to me. Then, Gil thought I could use it to buy a Bonka bar myself. So I bought one, and when I opened it, the ticket was in it!" explained Nonny.

"Wow! That's very lucky!" said Mr. Pirruccello.

"Still, I don't believe this! Balderdash!" said Grandpa Sam.

"No, it's not Grandpa! See for yourself!" said Nonny.

He slowly revealed the ticket from his back and showed it to his whole family. He even handed it to Grandpa Sam to take a close look. He adjusted his glasses to see the whole ticket clearly. As he did, his eyes widened.

"Yippee!" shouted Grandpa Sam.

Suddenly, he leapt out of bed and did a victory dance. Nonny, Mr and Mrs. Pirruccello, Grandma Sandy, Grandpa Martin and Grandpa Dot couldn't believe their eyes. Grandpa Sam had been bedridden for a long time and now he got himself out of bed already. Nothing like this had ever happened before.

"Here! Read it aloud! Let's hear exactly what it says!" said Grandpa Sam as he handed Mr. Pirruccello the ticket.

Mr. Pirruccello then began to read the speech on the ticket.

"Greetings to you. The lucky finder of this Golden Ticket from Mr. Bubble Bonka. I shake you warmly by the hand. And now, I do invite you to come to my factory and be my guest for 1 whole day. I, Bubble Bonka, will conduct you around the factory myself showing you everything there is to see. Afterwards, when it is time to leave, you will be escorted home by a procession of large trucks each one filled with all the chocolate you could ever eat. And remember, one of you lucky six childen will receive an extra prize. In your wildest dreams you could not imagine the marvelous surprises that await you! Now, here are your instructions. Present this ticket at the factory gates at 10:00 in the morning on the 1st February, and do not be late. Your parents can come with you to the factory to protect you. Until then, Bubble Bonka." read Mr. Pirruccello.

"Nonny, you've made this golden wish come true!" said Grandpa Sam.

"I can't believe it! No wonder you were so happy in the car on the way home!" said Mrs. Pirruccello.

Everyone smiled at Nonny as he smiled back with his biggest smile yet.

"Wait a minute. It says the 1st February! That's tomorrow!" said Mrs. Pirruccello.

"Oh my goodness Nonny! We need to prepare things for tomorrow! There's no time to lose! Comb your hair, wash your face, polish your shoes, brush your teeth and blow your nose!" said Grandpa Sam.

"And get your pants all clean too! No mud on them!" said Grandpa Martin.

"Don't worry guys, we'll take care of everything." said Mr. Pirruccello.

"The main thing to do is keep calm. And there's one question we're wondering about. Who is going with Nonny to the factory?" asked Mrs. Pirruccello.

"I will! I'll take care of everything! You leave it to me!" said Grandpa Sam.

"Yeah! I always wished that Grandpa can come with me!" said Nonny.

Mrs. Pirruccello smiled at that thought and turned to Mr. Pirruccello.

"That sounds like a great idea. What do you say dear? We have got a lot to do around the house tomorrow after all." said Mrs. Pirruccello.

"Well, I agree with that. After all, Grandpa Sam seems to know more about Mr. Bonka's factory than we all do. He does feel well enough to go, so yeah." said Mr. Pirruccello.

"Yippee!" shouted Grandpa Sam.

He held his hands out to Nonny. He took them and they both danced their victory dance. The rest of the family laughed as they all felt happy for them.

"Then it's settled. Grandpa is coming with me to the factory tomorrow." said Nonny.

"Well, after that miracle you had Nonny, I think it's time you get some sleep. You and Grandpa Sam are both going to have a fresh start tomorrow." said Mrs. Pirruccello.

"Yes Mom. Goodnight guys!" said Nonny.

"Goodnight Nonny!" said the rest of the family.

Nonny went upstairs and got changed into his pyjamas. Mr. Pirruccello tucked him into bed and kissed him goodnight. Nonny fell asleep and he dreamed about the big day tomorrow. So did Grandpa Sam downstairs in his bed as they both smiled in their sleep.

**A/N: Hooray! Nonny had finally found the last Golden Ticket! What do you think Mr. Bonka's chocolate factory is going to be like? Find out next time on Nonny and the Chocolate Factory! Bye! :)**


	8. Meeting Mr Bubble Bonka

**A/N: Hey guys! Enjoy this chapter!**

The next morning, Nonny and his family woke up really early. It was the big day today. Nonny had a bath, washed his face, brushed his teeth, combed his hair and had put on his clean clothes. Grandpa Sam did the same as he got out of bed. As they were having their cabbage soup for breakfast, the family chatted to each other about today.

"Well, this is it Nonny. We're going to see the greatest of them all, Mr. Bubble Bonka!" said Grandpa Sam.

"And me and my friends will get to see him together!" said Nonny.

"I'm so happy for you Nonny!" said Grandma Sandy.

"You'll love Mr. Bonka and his clever machines!" said Grandpa Martin.

"It will be a lot of fun inside his factory!" said Grandma Dot.

"Well, come on then you guys! Let's get going to Mr. Bonka's factory!" said Mr. Pirruccello.

"How are we going to get there?" asked Nonny.

"Me and your dad will be dropping you off there by the car sweetheart." said Mrs. Pirruccello.

"Okay Mom." said Nonny.

Before Nonny and Grandpa Sam left the house, they both said goodbye to Grandma Sandy, Grandpa Martin and Grandma Dot which they said goodbye back and then headed off to the car. As they drove to the factory, Mrs. Pirruccello both smiled at Nonny and Grandpa Sam.

"You sure look happy about today guys!" said Mrs. Pirruccello.

"We sure are!" said Grandpa Sam.

"It'll be the happiest day of our lives!" said Nonny.

"I bet it would be having you winning that Golden Ticket along with your other friends at preschool!" said Mr. Pirruccello.

"Oh, look! We're here!" said Grandpa Sam as he pointed to Mr. Bonka's factory.

Nonny and Grandpa Sam got out of the car and they turned back at Mr and Mrs. Pirruccello.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" said Nonny.

"Bye Nonny! Bye Sam! Enjoy yourselves at the factory!" said Mrs. Pirruccello.

"We will! Give Sandy my love for me!" said Grandpa Sam.

"Don't worry, we will! Bye guys!" said Mr. Pirruccello.

Nonny and Grandpa Sam waved goodbye as Mr and Mrs. Pirruccello drove away. They both held hands smiling in delight as they walked forward to the gates which are shut. It was very crowded here. There were lots of people standing in the crowd with policemen lobsters blocking them. In front of the gates were the other guppies with their parents. Nonny and Grandpa Sam met them there and stood with them. A reporter lobster was in front of the cameras filming for the news.

"This is it folks. This is the day that Bubble Bonka will be opening his factory gates at 10:00 a.m. The 6 Golden Ticket winners are now gathered in front of the gates waiting." said the reporter.

There was a clock tower which was not far from the factory. It was 9:45, so it wasn't long until the gates open. Oona was standing with her parents waiting. She was wearing a pink dress. She chewed her gum as her parents watch her in disgust but still proud.

"Oona, you'll somehow quit this gum addiction some day." said Mr. Shaskan.

"Remember Oona, eyes on the prize." said Mrs. Shaskan.

"Yes Mommy." said Oona as she nodded and blew a bubble by her gum.

Goby was munching away from his Bonka bar as he stood with his parents waiting. He was wearing an indigo coat. He was having the time of his life tasting the delights of that bar. Mrs. Imani started to notice him and took away his Bonka bar.

"Save some room for later Goby darling." said Mrs. Imani.

"We don't want you to get an indigestion." said Mr. Imani.

"Okay Mom and Dad." said Goby, sighing.

Gil was standing with his parents and Bubble Puppy waiting as well. He had his blue spiky hair combed and he was wearing a blue coat. He was playing his DS game, when he started to notice the camera people filming and he got really excited, and so did Bubble Puppy.

"Hey, look boy! We're on TV! Hi everybody in Bubbletucky! You might recognize me as Gil Gordon, and this is Bubble Puppy, my pet! We're here with my parents waiting for Mr. Bonka to open his factory gates!" said Gil.

Gil and Bubble Puppy suddenly got interrupted by Mr and Mrs. Gordon.

"Now Gil, you really must calm down!" said Mrs. Gordon.

"You'll be too hyperactive during the whole tour!" said Mr. Gordon.

"Don't worry Mom and Dad! We'll be okay, won't we boy?" asked Gil.

Bubble Puppy barked as an answer and licked Gil in the face as he laughed and patted him on the head. Deema was standing with her parents waiting too. She had all her hair curled and straightened. She was wearing a red dress and was holding her pink handbag. She turned to Mr. Wahler slowly.

"Daddy, I want to win that special prize at the end of the tour!" said Deema.

"It's what you'll get hopefully sweetheart!" said Mr. Wahler.

"Mommy, what time is it? Because I want to go in right now!" said Deema.

"It's 9:50 sweetheart. We haven't got long." said Mrs. Wahler as she looked at her phone.

"Make time go faster!" said Deema.

Meanwhile, Molly was standing with her parents waiting. She had her hair brushed and looked very smart in her pink dress.

"I hope Mr. Bonka says some interesting stuff for me to learn new things." said Molly.

"Indeed. You are a smart girl Molly." said Mr. Gentilella.

"Learning just like her father." said Mrs. Gentilella as she patted Molly on the head smiling.

Nonny and Grandpa Sam looked at each other and smiled.

"I can't believe we're finally here Grandpa." said Nonny.

"Me neither Nonny. We'll make the most of it." said Grandpa Sam.

Suddenly, the guppies heard a voice behind them.

"Well, good morning everyone!" said the voice.

The guppies turned back and gasped.

"Mr. Grouper!" they all exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" asked Molly.

"I was so happy and proud with all of you that you found your Golden Tickets, that I decided to come and see you meeting Mr. Bubble Bonka." said Mr. Grouper.

During 5 minutes, the guppies chatted to each other.

"So guys, what do you think Mr. Bonka is going to be like?" asked Nonny.

"I bet he's going to be cool!" said Gil.

"I think he'll be friendly!" said Oona.

"I think he'll be so generous to us!" said Deema.

"I think he'll let us eat anything!" said Goby.

"I think he'll be so educational!" said Molly.

"And I think he'll be clever!" said Nonny.

"Trust me, you guys are going to love him!" said Mr. Grouper.

Suddenly, the clock struck 10. Everyone stood in silence waiting for the big moment to happen. The gates started to open very slowly. The guppies all looked excited as they looked at their parents and Nonny looked at Grandpa Sam. There was a red carpet in front of them that led all the way to the entrance of the factory. Just then, the door of the factory opened and a man walked out of it. He wore a top hat, a purple velvet coat and beige trousers. He was holding a cane. He walked along the red carpet very slowly. Everyone applaused at first but then stopped. The man was limping along the carpet as he came forward to the gates. He was like a patient walking out of the hospital after being in an accident. As he came to the gates, he stopped for a second. He then started to do a somersault and jumped back to his feet. Everyone cheered after he done that.

"Thank you! Thank you one and all!" said the man.

He then turned to the guppies.

"Welcome my friends! Welcome to my chocolate factory! It's nice to have you here! I'm so glad you could all come! This is going to be such an exciting day! I hope you all enjoy it, I think you will! I'll shake you warmly by the hand! My name is Bubble Bonka!" said the man.

All the guppies gasped as they heard what his name was.

"Now, it's time for you all to introduce each other to me. Will the first child please step up and show me your Golden Ticket?" said Mr. Bonka.

Goby stepped forward to Mr. Bonka and presented to him his Golden Ticket.

"I'm Goby Imani!" said Goby.

"Goby, my dear boy! It's very good to see you!" said Mr. Bonka as he shook Goby's hand.

"I love your chocolate too!" said Goby.

"Why, thank you! I love my chocolate too! And this must be your parents, Mr and Mrs. Imani. Welcome! It's nice to meet you both!" said Mr. Bonka, shaking Mr and Mrs. Imani's hands.

"Will the second child please come forward?" asked Mr. Bonka

The next child was Deema. She proudly stepped forward and presented her Golden Ticket.

"I'm Deema Wahler! It's a pleasure to meet you!" said Deema.

She did a curtsey to him as he shook her hand.

"My dear Deema, it's a pleasure to meet you too! I love your red dress! It looks really pretty on you!" said Mr. Bonka.

"I've got a lot of red dresses at home! Red is my favourite colour!" said Deema.

Mr and Mrs. Wahler stepped forward and Mr. Bonka shook their hands.

"And Mr and Mrs. Wahler. Delighted to meet you guys! Now, will the third child please step up?" said Mr. Bonka.

The next child was Oona. She came forward and handed her Golden Ticket to Oona. She also hugged him.

"Hello Mr. Bonka! I'm Oona Shaskan!" said Oona.

"What a sweetie you are Oona! Welcome to Bonka's factory!" said Mr. Bonka shaking her hand.

"Thank you! Do you have any gum in this factory?" asked Oona.

"Hmmm... I think you'll see later when we're inside." said Mr. Bonka.

"I might be the one who's going to win the special prize at the end!" said Oona.

"You do seem confident Oona, and confident is keen. But you'll never know." said Mr. Bonka.

Mr and Mrs. Shaskan stepped forward and Mr. Bonka shook their hands.

"Hello Mr. Bonka!" said Mr. Shaskan.

"We're really glad to bring our daughter to this factory!" said Mrs. Shaskan.

"And I'm glad you both bought your daughter too! She's so sweet!" said Mr. Bonka.

"Thank you!" said Mr and Mrs. Shaskan in unison.

"You're welcome! Now, will the next child please come forward?" said Mr. Bonka.

Gil stepped forward and greeted Mr. Bonka handing him his Golden Ticket.

"I'm Gil Gordon!" said Gil.

"Wonderful to meet you Gil!" said Mr. Bonka as he shook his hand.

Mr and Mrs. Gordon came forward and Mr. Bonka shook their hands too.

"And Mr and Mrs. Gordon, how'd you do? I'm so glad you could make it!" said Mr. Bonka.

Bubble Puppy came up to Mr. Bonka and licked him in the face.

"And who is this little fella?" asked Mr. Bonka, giggling as he patted him on the head.

"That's Bubble Puppy, my puppy!" said Gil.

"He's sure cute!" said Mr. Bonka.

"He is! And he wanted to come with me to the factory! Is he welcome to come to the tour too?" asked Gil.

"Of course he can! The more the merrier!" said Mr. Bonka.

Bubble Puppy licked him in the face again which meant a thank you.

"No problem! Now who's next?" said Mr. Bonka.

Molly stepped forward with Mr and Mrs. Gentilella handing her Golden Ticket.

"I'm Molly Gentilella!" said Molly.

"Delighted to meet you Molly!" said Mr. Bonka shaking her hand.

"I bet everything is educational to know inside your factory!" said Molly.

"Thank you! There will be! And Mr and Mrs. Gentiella! Nice to meet you both!" said Mr. Bonka.

"Our little Molly is so clever. She takes it after me. I'm a headmaster of a school I work in." said Mr. Gentilella.

"How fascinating. Now, will the last child step up?" asked Mr. Bonka.

Nonny came forward with Grandpa Sam and handed his Golden Ticket.

"I'm Nonny Pirruccello." said Nonny.

"Well, well, well. Nonny Pirruccello. I heard about you in the newspapers this morning. You found the sixth ticket yesterday, haven't you? That's perfect timing!" said Mr. Bonka shaking his hand.

"Thank you sir! And this is my grandpa, Grandpa Sam!" said Nonny.

"Delighted to meet you sir! Overjoyed, enraptured, entranced!" said Mr. Bonka as he shook Grandpa Sam's hand.

Mr. Bonka then turned to the guppies and their parents.

"Now that I met everyone of you, are we all ready? Yes! Jolly good! Follow me everybody! Our tour is about to begin! In we go!" said Mr. Bonka.

The guppies and their parents followed Mr. Bonka along the red carpet to the doors of the factory. The crowd cheered and applaused as they watched behind the gates. The factory gates shut behind them as Mr. Bonka opened the door for the guppies and their parents. They all went inside the factory, except Mr. Bonka. He looked back at the cheering crowd and gave them a wave and bowed for them. He then walked inside and closed the door.

**A/N: Ooh! They are now inside the factory! What are they going to see inside? Find out next time on Nonny and the Chocolate Factory! Bye! :)**


	9. Rules and Regulations

**A/N: Hey guys! Enjoy this chapter!**

As the guppies and their parents walked inside, they arrived at the entrance hall. There were coat hanges on the wall and a red curtain. The group were curious about what was behind the curtain. Mr. Bonka had appeared behind them.

"Now, since we're all inside, please hang your hats and coats over there on these hangers." said Mr. Bonka.

"When do I get my chocolate?" asked Oona.

"Take off your coat first Oona. I'm sure Mr. Bonka will show us the chocolate in his own good time." said Mr. Shaskan.

"Okay Daddy." said Oona.

The group had hung their hats and coats on the hangers. Gil still got his DS out and Mrs. Gordon had noticed it.

"Gil, darling, I don't think you'll allow your DS out during the whole tour." said Mrs. Gordon.

"Awww!" said Gil as he handed his DS to his mother who had put it away in his coat pocket.

"Hey Bonka, it's a good thing we took off our coats. It sure is toasty in here." said Mr. Gordon.

"Ah, I have to keep it warm inside the factory, because my workers are extremely hot climate. They just can't stand the cold. They'll freeze to death!" said Mr. Bonka.

"Who are the workers?" asked Nonny.

"All in good time Nonny. You'll see later. Now, has everyone hung up their hats and coats?" said Mr. Bonka.

"Yes." said all the guppies and their parents as they gathered around him.

"Good! Now, I expect you are all wondering what's behind that curtain. Well, I'll show you now." said Mr. Bonka.

He opened the curtain and it revealed a large contract. There were lots of information that no one had understood about. The parents tried to read what it says, but it was all too much. The writing was too small at the bottom too.

"What's this all about?" asked all the parents.

"Well, since you all don't understand what's it about, I'll explain. Before we begin with our tour, there are some rules and regulations I must tell you." said Mr. Bonka.

The rules were there on the contract in which everyone can see clearly. As Mr. Bonka explained all the rules, he pointed to each rule with his cane.

"1. When you go around the factory, please stay close to me at all times. I don't want anyone to get lost in any of the proceedings, oh dear me no. 2. Don't touch anything until I say so. 3. Don't muck about while we are in any rooms of the factory. And 4. Have fun at the tour!" said Mr. Bonka.

"We'll make sure we'll remember the rules!" said the guppies.

"Jolly good! Now, do you see this form at the bottom? You all have to sign your full names right there." said Mr. Bonka.

The guppies and the parents signed their names. In order it was Deema, Mr and Mrs. Wahler, Oona, Mr and Mrs. Shaskan, Molly, Mr and Mrs. Gentilella, Gil, Mr and Mrs. Gordon, Bubble Puppy (Gil wrote his name for him), Goby, Mr and Mrs. Imani and Nonny and Grandpa Sam.

"Since we all signed, what do we do next Mr. Bonka?" asked Gil.

"Yeah, I really want to begin this tour right now!" said Deema.

"I'm glad you have asked that, because our tour has now begun! On we go!" said Mr. Bonka.

Mr. Bonka trotted along as the guppies and their parents followed him. They walked along a passage which they kept going left and right, then straight ahead. The guppies can feel the excitement inside themselves as they walked along. They suddenly stopped by a big door which had a tiny door.

"My dear friends, this is an important room you are now about to enter. All of my dreams become realities inside this room, and some of my realities become dreams." said Mr. Bonka.

"Ooh!" said the guppies.

"And everything you'll see is eatable. You can eat almost anything." said Mr. Bonka.

"Everything's eatable? Let us in! I'm starving!" said Goby.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Be careful Goby! Don't lose your head, and don't get overexcited! That goes to you too everybody. Just keep very calm as we enter the room right now." siad Mr. Bonka.

Gil started to notice that there was a tiny door underneath.

"Why is there a tiny door down there?" asked Gil.

"It's to keep all the smell of chocolate inside." said Mr. Bonka.

He unlocked the tiny door with his keys as the guppies and their parents watched curiously.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to the Chocolate Room!" said Mr. Bonka as he opened the door.

Everyone walked in and they could not believe their eyes at the sight of the room Mr. Bonka had now showed them.

**A/N: Ooh! What's the Chocolate Room going to look like? Find out next time on "Nonny and the Chocolate Factory!" See you next time! Bye! :)**


	10. The Chocolate Room

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

The room was beautiful. It was a grassy meadow full of grassy hills, bridges made out of grass, candy trees, candy plants, buttercup flowers, gummy bears, candy canes, giant candy mushrooms, pumpkins with jam in, ice cream trees, marshmallows, lollipops, peppermint trees and even a big gingerbread house. There was also a river too made entirely out of chocolate with a big chocolate waterfall crashing down into the river by a rocky cliff. There was also a path made out of sweets too. The guppies and their parent's eyes widened and their mouths began to water. The room was like a candyland paradise.

"Wow! It's really beautiful!" exclaimed Nonny.

"Thank you! I am proud of my chocolate room! Follow me everyone as I show you around the room!" said Mr. Bonka.

Everyone followed Mr. Bonka as they walked around the room. They had stopped by the chocolate river. Mrs. Imani got disgusted at the sight of it.

"Ewww! That's a disgusting river!" said Mrs. Imani.

"It needs cleaning up!" said Mr. Wahler.

"Actually, it's industrial waste. Look at your watershed Bonka. It's polluted." said Mr. Gentilella.

"Relax, it's hot melted chocolate by the finest quality, every drop of it." said Mr. Bonka.

"Wowzers! I've never seen a river like that before!" said Deema.

"It's really real!" said Nonny.

"I would love to take a swim in it some day!" said Oona.

"That's the most wonderful thing I've ever seen!" said Grandpa Sam.

"It's 10,000 gallons an hour." said Mr. Bonka.

Goby couldn't stop taking his eyes on the river. Mr and Mrs. Imani noticed him and made him snap out of it.

"Come on Goby, darling! There's no time to daydream on that river!" said Mrs. Imani.

"Mr. Bonka has more to show us!" said Mr. Imani.

"Okay then!" said Goby catching up with his parents to the rest of the group.

They were now going over the grassy bridge where the waterfall is. Mr. Bonka pointed to it with his cane.

"And just look at my waterfall! That's the most important thing! It mixes the chocolate and churns it up which makes it light and frothy. Watch and you'll see!" said Mr. Bonka.

Everyone looked at the waterfall very carefully and looked down at the river then.

"See? Isnt it marvellous? You know, no other factory in the world mixes it's chocolate by waterfall. But it's the only way if you want it just right my dears." said Mr. Bonka.

Mr. Bonka, the guppies and their parents were now walking across the meadow when they heard a sucking sound.

"What's that noise?" asked Nonny.

"It's the suction pipes. Do you see them over there?" asked Mr. Bonka.

The children looked and they saw big glass pipes in the river with the chocolate being sucked up in them all the way to a hole in the ceiling.

"Wow!" said the guppies.

"They suck up all the chocolate and carry it away all over the factory ready to be packed and shipped out all over the world." said Mr. Bonka.

"That's very clever!" said Molly.

"Thank you Molly! I do love everything in my factory!" said Mr. Bonka.

"So do I! That's why I got my notebook out and pencil to write about the things you have told us so I can learn all about them!" said Molly as she wrote everything down in her notebook.

"You really are educational!" said Mr. Bonka.

"She sure is!" said Mrs. Gentilella.

"Mr. Grouper had told us all about you!" said Gil.

"Mr. Grouper? Oh, I remember him! He's an old friend of mine! He's your preschool teacher, isn't he?" asked Mr. Bonka.

"Yeah! He told us all about those spies who steal your secret recipes and make their own factories!" said Goby.

"Oh, I remember those hypocrites! At least they're in jail now!" said Mr. Bonka.

"Good riddance I say!" said Deema.

"Do you like my meadow? Try some of my grass! Please have a blade! It's really delicious!" said Mr. Bonka.

"You can eat the grass?" asked Nonny.

"Of course you can Nonny! I told you, everything in this room is eatable! Go ahead! Enjoy and explore!" said Mr. Bonka.

The guppies and their parents rushed off to explore the room and eat anything. Gil found a pumpkin and ate the jam inside.

"Yum! This is delicious!" said Gil.

Bubble Puppy noticed this and he whimpered.

"Sorry boy. But you can't eat that kind of stuff. Here, have a bubble bite! I've bought a box for you in case you get hungry!" said Gil.

He tossed a bubble bite which Bubble Puppy caught in his mouth and ate it.

"Awww! That's very sweet of you Gil!" said Mrs. Gordon.

"We're so proud of you for deciding to take Bubble Puppy with you son!" said Mr. Gordon.

"I know Mom and Dad. He's such a clever puppy!" said Gil as Bubble Puppy licked him in the face and he laughed, so did his parents.

Nonny ate a blade of grass and then shared some candy canes with Grandpa Sam.

"This is the life Grandpa!" said Nonny.

"I do love this place!" said Grandpa Sam.

"I'm going to get a toffee apple from the apple tree over there Grandpa!" said Nonny.

"Okay Nonny! Don't go too far!" said Grandpa Sam as he wandered off to find somewhere else to eat.

Nonny saw the apple tree and grabbed a toffee apple. He was enjoying eating it when he heard a voice behind him. It was Oona.

"Hello Nonny! Can I join you?" asked Oona.

"Sure!" said Nonny.

Oona grabbed another toffee apple off the tree and stuck her piece of gum behind her ear. Nonny looked really puzzled.

"Why hold on to it? Why not start a new piece?" he asked.

"Because I'll never be a champion if I do that! I'll be a loser!" said Oona.

"Oh." said Nonny.

"Shall we go inside the gingerbread house and explore?" asked Oona.

"Of course Oona! I'd love to!" said Nonny.

They both held hands and went inside the gingerbread house. It was like being inside a real house but made out of ginger. There was a kitchen, a dining room, a living room, a front hall and a basement. There was also an upstairs too where there is a bedroom and a bathroom. Everything inside was made out of ginger and icing.

"Wow! Do you think this could be our dream house Nonny?" asked Oona.

"Of course it would! Let's find some candy and gather it on the table in the dining room for us to eat!" said Nonny.

"Okay!" said Oona.

They both went out of the gingerbread house and found a lot of candy in the trees and plants. They went back inside the gingerbread house and gathered it on the table.

"You know Nonny, I'm glad you found the last ticket yesterday." said Oona.

"Me too! I'm glad we're all together in the factory too!" said Nonny.

Oona smiled and they both continued eating. Meanwhile, Mr and Mrs. Imani were eating buttercup flowers together. Goby found a candy plant and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Don't eat so much Goby! You'll be full up!" said Mrs. Imani.

"I'll be fine Mom! Don't you worry!" said Goby.

"Okay, but don't say we didn't warn you!" chuckled Mr. Imani.

After he had finished, Goby got up and took a big handful of minty grass and ate the whole lot. Mr and Mrs. Shaskan found some candy from the trees and ate some while Oona ate some gummy bears from the gummy bear tree. After she had finished, she got another piece of gum from her packet and chewed some more gum. Mr. Gentiella and Mrs. Gentilella were eating some candy plants relaxing on the grass while they watched Molly eating the pretty buttercup flowers.

"Ooh! These flowers are so pretty, they're good enough to eat!" said Molly.

"What a clever daughter we've got!" said Mr. Gentilella.

"She'll be a great headmistress at school just like you as a headmaster!" said Mrs. Gentilella smiling.

Mr and Mrs. Wahler were sharing dollops of ice cream in a cone as they watched Deema picking a lollipop out of the trees. She then went over to the riverbank to watch the chocolate river as she licked her lollipop. Suddenly, she saw something across the river by the waterfall.

"Mommy, Daddy, everybody, look over there! What is it? There's someone over there! Look, by the waterfall!" shouted Deema.

Everyone heard Deema and they quickly joined her by the riverbank to see what she saw. They all saw this somebody she was talking about and were puzzled what or who it was.

**A/N: What is this something or somebody everyone had just seen? Stay tuned for the next chapter of "Nonny and the Chocolate Factory!" Bye! :)**


	11. The Tale of the Fishie-Wishies

**A/N: Hey guys! Enjoy this next chapter!**

The things that the group had saw are busy working. They seem to be little orange fish. Some were using wheelbarrows with candy in and some were harvesting some candy trees. Some were dropping pumpkins and putting them to the wheelbarrow. Some were also adding some cream and sugar in the chocolate river. Everyone watching on the riverbank were commenting on them feeling puzzled.

"There's 2 of them." said Mrs. Shaskan.

"There's more than 2." said Mr. Gordon.

"I've never seen orange fish busy like this. They're funny-looking, are they Bonka?" asked Mr. Wahler.

"Where do they come from?" asked Mr. Imani.

"Who are they?" asked Nonny.

"What are they doing there?" asked Mrs. Gordon.

"I have seen the Little Fish before when we go to preschool, but not those fish before." said Oona.

"It must be creaming and sugaring time over here." said Mr. Bonka.

"Well, they can't be real fish, are they?" asked Gil.

"Of course they're real fish." said Mr. Bonka.

"Pah! Nonsense!" said Mr. Gentilella.

"They're not nonsense. They're Fishie-Wishies." said Mr. Bonka.

Everyone heard that name and they all turned around at Mr. Bonka.

"Fishie-Wishies?" they all asked.

"What on earth are Fishie-Wishies?" asked Mrs. Wahler.

"They're imported, direct from Fishie-Wishie Land." said Mr. Bonka.

"Fishie-Wishie Land? There's no such place." said Mrs. Gordon.

"Excuse me dear lady, but there most certainly is." said Mr. Bonka.

"Mr. Bonka, I am a teacher of geography in a high school. I'm sure you didn't know that." said Mrs. Gordon.

"You'll be perfect in my own school madam. I am a headmaster of school myself, and I never heard of that place either, not from the history teacher who works there." said Mr. Gentilella.

"Well, then you guys know all about it then, and what a terrible country it is." said Mr. Bonka.

"Why is it a terrible country?" asked Nonny.

"Well Nonny, I'll explain." said Mr. Bonka.

Everyone listened to Mr. Bonka's tale about the Fishie-Wishies.

"The whole place was nothing but thick jungles and desolate wastes infested by the most fierce beasts in the entire world. Hornswogglers, Snozzwangers, those rotten Vermicious Knids and those terrible wicked Whangdoodles." said Mr. Bonka.

"Vermicious Knids? Whangdoodles? What sort of codswallop is that?" asked Mr. Gentilella.

"I'm sorry sir, but all questions must be submitted in writing. As I was saying, the poor little Fishie-Wishies who were so small and helpless. They would get gobbled up right and left. A Whangdoodle would eat 10 of them for breakfast and think nothing of it. I went to Fishie-Wishie Land looking for exotic new flavours. Instead, I found the Fishie-Wishies. They lived in treehouses to escape from the dangerous beasts in the entire world. The Fishie-Wishies eat nothing but green caterpillars that taste revolting, and they kept looking for things to mash up with the caterpillars to make them taste better. Like red beetles, a bark from a bong-bong tree, all of them beastly. But they're not quite so beastly as the caterpillars. The food they longed for the most was the cocoa bean. A Fishie-Wishie was lucky if it found 3 or 4 cocoa beans a year. But oh how they craved them! All they never think about was cocoa beans. The cocoa bean happens to be the thing in which chocolate is made, so I told the chief Fishie-Wishie this, "Come and live with me in my factory in peace and safety away from all the Hornswogglers, Snozzwangers,Vermicious Knids and the Whangdoodles. You can have all the cocoa beans you want. I will even pay wages for cocoa beans if you wish." The Fishie-Wishie agreed on that deal. In the greatest of secrecy, I transported the entire population of Fishie-Wishies to my factory here. They all work here now, and they are such wonderful workers. But I fearly most warn you all that they are rather mischievious, always making jokes." explained Mr. Bonka.

"Wow! Great story Mr. Bonka! They are cute too!" said Oona.

"Thank you Oona! I am proud of them myself!" said Mr. Bonka.

"Hey Daddy, I want a Fishie-Wishie! I want you to get me one right away!" said Deema.

"Alright Deema. But not right now, it won't be the perfect time for it. I'll get you one before the day is out." said Mr. Wahler.

"But I want a Fishie-Wishie now!" said Deema.

Mrs. Wahler soothed Deema after her outburst.

"There there sweetheart. Don't worry about it now, why don't we join the rest of the tour? When the tour has finished, we'll ask Mr. Bonka if you can have one, okay?" she asked.

"Okay Mommy." said Deema.

Suddenly, Mrs. Imani started to panic.

"Goby? Goby?! Where are you?" asked Mrs. Imani.

"Our Goby is missing!" said Mr. Imani.

"Oh dear. One kid has wandered off." said Mr. Bonka, rolling his eyes.

"It's not like Goby to wander off." said Molly.

"He always stays with us." said Gil.

"How very strange." said Deema.

"What do we do?" asked Oona.

"I know. Why don't we all split up and look for him? Molly, you and your parents go left. Gil, you, Bubble Puppy and your parents go right. Deema, you and your parents go straight ahead. Oona, you and your parents go over the bridge to the other side. Mr and Mrs. Imani, you stay with Mr. Bonka until one of us has found him. And me and Grandpa will look around the room." said Nonny.

"Great idea Nonny!" said all the guppies, their parents and Mr. Bonka.

So, everyone had split up and looked for Goby. Mr and Mrs. Imani stayed with Mr. Bonka.

"I hope Goby doesn't go too far!" said Mrs. Imani.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he won't." said Mr. Imani.

"Goby! Where are you?" asked Molly.

She and her parents looked behind the trees but no sign for him.

"Gil, you can track Goby down easily. You are his best friend after all." said Mrs. Gordon.

"Of course Mom." said Gil.

He looked in the meadow but still no sign. Bubble Puppy tried sniffing his scent, but it was no use.

"Goby! You know who's calling! Me, Deema!" said Deema.

She and her parents looked by the plants and trees to see if he'll be there.

"Boy, this kid sure is good at hiding!" said Deema.

Oona and her parents looked in the gingerbread house where she and Nonny had been in.

"Goby, come out, come out, wherever you are!" said Oona.

She looked upstairs and downstairs, but he was not there. They even tried standing on the bridge and calling out his name, but they couldn't see him anywhere. Nonny and Grandpa Sam looked around the room.

"Goby! It's me, Nonny! I know you're in here somewhere!" said Nonny.

"He can't have gone far." said Grandpa Sam.

"We won't give up. Let's keep trying." said Nonny.

"I like the way you're thinking Nonny." said Grandpa Sam.

They both looked through the jungle of trees and plants and the meadow. Then they went over the bridge to the other meadow. As they went towards the riverbank of that meadow, they suddenly found Goby. They both gasped what Goby was doing.

**A/N: Uh-oh! What is Goby up to? Find out in the next chapter of "Nonny and the Chocolate Factory!" See you next time! Bye! :)**


	12. The Pipe Blockage

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Goby was drinking the chocolate river. He was enjoying the taste of it. His stomach was all full up.

"Yum yum! This stuff is delicious!" said Goby.

"What are you doing Goby?" asked Nonny.

"Hi Nonny! I'm glad you're here! Try a taste of this river! It's terrific!" said Goby.

"Grandpa, what if Goby drinks most of the river?" asked Nonny.

"Don't worry Nonny. He can't drink it all." said Grandpa Sam.

"Hey everyone! We found Goby! He's over there by the river!" said Nonny.

Everyone heard Nonny and they rushed over the bridge to the other meadow and found Nonny and Grandpa Sam with Goby. Mr and Mrs. Imani rushed over to him.

"Goby, we were so worried about you!" said Mrs. Imani.

"Oh no, you're all full up! You have eaten so much candy! I knew this would happen!" said Mr. Imani.

"Not now Mom and Dad! I'm busy drinking this river!" said Goby.

"Goby, sweetheart, save some room for later!" said Mrs. Imani.

"That's not a good thing to do son! You shouldn't do that!" said Mr. Imani.

Goby ignored them and was busy drinking the chocolate river. Mr. Bonka went over to the group and gasped at what Goby was doing.

"Hey Goby! Please don't do that! My chocolate must be untouched by human hands! Oh no! You're contaminating my entire river! Please Goby, I beg you!" said Mr. Bonka.

Goby was about to take another drink when all Mr. Bonka's shouting had made him jump. He suddenly lost his balance and had fallen in the river. He screamed as he fell in. Mrs. Imani, the rest of the guppies and their parents screamed as they saw this.

"Goby!" cried everybody.

Goby suddenly appeared in the river and was splashing about. He was drowning. His face and hair were covered in chocolate.

"Help!" he yelled.

"My chocolate, my beautiful chocolate!" panicked Mr. Bonka.

"My poor Goby is drowning! Don't just stand there, do something!" cried Mrs. Imani.

"Save him!" said Mr. Imani.

"Help. Police. Murder." said Mr. Bonka.

"That's not helping!" said Mr. Imani.

"Sorry. Guess I don't know any SOS." said Mr. Bonka.

"I have an idea!" said Grandpa Sam.

He rushed off and found a giant lollipop. He handed it to Nonny.

"Here Nonny, you can use that to help Goby." said Grandpa Sam.

"Great idea Grandpa!" said Nonny.

He bent down and handed the lollipop out to Goby.

"Quick Goby! Grab this! It'll help you out!" said Nonny.

"I'll try Nonny!" said Goby.

He was about to grab the lollipop when he suddenly got swept away along the river.

"Goby, no!" cried Mrs. Imani.

"Watch out Goby!" called Mr. Imani.

Goby was getting sucked closer to one of the pipes and had sunk deep down into the river.

"What's happening to him?" asked Mrs. Gordon.

"It looks like he's drowning." said Mr. Wahler.

"Dive in! Save him!" cried Mrs. Imani shaking Mr. Imani.

"I'll do my best!" said Mr. Imani.

He was about to get ready to dive down in the river, but he was stopped by Mr. Bonka.

"It's too late." said Mr. Bonka.

"What do you mean too late?" asked Mrs. Imani.

"He's had it now. The suction pipe has got him." said Mr. Bonka.

Bubble Puppy barked and was about to jump into the river when Gil stopped him.

"No boy! It's too dangerous!" said Gil.

"Goby, come back! Where is he?" asked Mrs. Imani.

"Watch the pipe and you'll see." said Mr. Bonka.

They all watched the pipe, but there was no sign of Goby anywhere yet.

"How long is he going to stay down Mommy?" asked Deema.

"I'm not sure darling." said Mrs. Wahler.

"He can't swim!" said Mrs. Imani.

"There's no better time to learn." said Mr. Bonka.

Suddenly, in one of the glass pipes, the chocolate disappeared in the pipe. They saw something inside that pipe which was not chocolate. It was Goby! He was slowly going up faster inside the pipe.

"Help! Help!" he yelled.

"There he goes!" said Oona.

"He doesn't sound like he's having much fun in there!" said Gil.

"Call a plumber!" said Mr. Shaskan.

"Call the fire brigade!" said Mrs. Imani.

"It's a wonder how that pipe is big enough." said Mrs. Shaskan.

Goby was starting to slow down in the pipe.

"It isn't big enough! He's slowing down!" said Nonny.

"He's going to stick!" said Gil.

"I think he has!" said Mr. Gordon.

Indeed he had stick. Goby was stuck. He couldn't get out.

"He's stuck indeed! It's his stomach that's done that!" said Mr. Gentilella.

"He's blocking all the chocolate!" said Molly.

"He's also blocked the whole pipe too!" said Mrs. Wahler.

"What happens now?" asked Grandpa Sam.

"The pressure will get him out. Look carefully and you'll see. Terrific pressure is building up behind the blockage." said Mr. Bonka.

Everyone stared at Goby in the pipe. A commotion was going on.

"I wonder how long it's going to take him to push through." said Mr. Wahler.

"The suspense is terrible. I hope it'll last." said Mr. Bonka.

"Go on boy, pull yourself up and we'll see what happens." said Mr. Gentilella.

Goby tried pulling himself up, but it was no good.

"This is terrible!" said Mrs. Imani.

"He'll never get out Grandpa! What if he'll have to spend the whole night there?" asked Nonny.

"He will get out Nonny. Watch. He'll go up just like a cork in a bottle." said Grandpa Sam.

Silence then fell as they watched Goby in the pipe. Suddenly, he shot up the pipe and disappeared through the hole in the ceiling. The chocolate was now going up in the pipe again. Everyone gasped as they saw Goby disappear. Mrs. Imani was panicking the most.

"He's gone!" said Mrs. Imani.

"Where's our son?" asked Mr. Imani.

"He'll be made into marshmallows in 5 seconds!" cried Mrs. Imani.

"Impossible! Absurd! Unthinkable! He could never be made into marshmallows!" said Mr. Bonka.

"Where does that pipe go to?" asked Mr. Imani.

"That pipe doesn't go to the marshmallow room. It happens to lead directly to the room where I make the most delicious kind of strawberry flavoured chocolate coated fudge." said Mr. Bonka.

"You terrible man!" shouted Mr. Imani.

"Then he'll be made into strawberry flavoured chocolate coated fudge! They'll be selling him by the pound all over the world tomorrow morning!" said Mrs. Imani.

"No, I wouldn't allow it. The taste would be terrible. Just imagine it. Goby-flavoured-chocolate-coated-Imani? Ewww! No one would buy it." said Mr. Bonka.

Mr. Bonka then snapped his fingers 3 times and a Fishie-Wishie appeared.

"How clever on calling someone like that!" said Grandpa Sam.

Mr. Bonka looked down at the Fishie-Wishie as he spoke directly to it.

"I want you to take Mr and Mrs. Imani straight to the Fudge Room to help them find their son. Take a long stick and start poking around inside the big chocolate mixing barrel. I'm sure he'll be in there. But look sharp, or their son is liable to get poured into the boiler." commanded Mr. Bonka.

The Fishie-Wishie nodded at that command and walked over to Mr and Mrs. Imani.

"What?!" asked Mr. Imani.

"You've boiled him up, I know it!" said Mrs. Imani.

"Don't sweat it guys! Across the desert lies the promised land! Goodbye Mr and Mrs. Imani! See you again soon!" called Mr. Bonka.

Mr and Mrs. Imani followed the Fishie-Wishie that led them to the exit of the Chocolate Room. Mr. Bonka looked at the guppies and their parents. There were now only Molly, Gil, Deema, Oona, Nonny and Bubble Puppy.

"Well, that was interesting. Let's continue on with the tour. I suppose we can continue without Goby." said Mr. Bonka.

Gil felt worried about his best friend.

"Mom, Dad, do you think Goby will be alright?" asked Gil.

"Of course he will." said Mrs. Gordon.

"Why don't we enjoy the rest of the tour son? Then, at preschool next week, you can tell him what else we saw on the journey." said Mr. Gordon.

Gil felt better and smiled at his parents as Bubble Puppy gave him a reassuring lick. He laughed as he patted him on the head.

"Thanks boy!" said Gil.

The guppies and their parents followed Mr. Bonka to another riverbank.

**A/N: Without Goby, what else are they going to see along the tour? Find out in the next chapter of "Nonny and the Chocolate Factory!" See you next time! Bye! :)**


	13. The Boat Ride

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Mr. Bonka and the group all arrived at the riverbank. Everyone was puzzled why they were just standing there.

"Why are we by the riverbank Mr. Bonka? Aren't we going to walk to the next room?" asked Nonny.

"Oh no Nonny. We're not going to walk there. It's too far, you see. So I've decided we can go by my very own boat! Look! Here it comes now!" said Mr. Bonka.

The group all looked ahead and saw a tall pink boat gliding across the river. The boat was in the shape of a seahorse. There were lots of Fishie-Wishies rowing the boat with oars. On the other side were seats. They stopped by the group waiting for them to go on. The Fishie-Wishies then erupted into peels of laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked Oona.

"Don't worry, they're always laughing! They think everything's a joke!" said Mr. Bonka.

"Wow! I love your boat!" said Nonny.

"Ooh! It looks good enough to eat!" said Grandpa Sam.

"That would be nice, but I allow everyone of you not to lick the boat, or it will only make it sticky. All aboard!" said Mr. Bonka.

The guppies and their parents had climbed aboard the boat and sat on the seats. Each guppy sat with their parents on the seats. Bubble Puppy even sat on Gil's lap where he snuggled on. Mr. Bonka climbed aboard and sat next to Nonny and Grandpa Sam.

"Onward!" said Mr. Bonka.

The boat began to float on the river. The guppies and their parents looked around as they were floating down the river in the Chocolate Room. The guppies even said goodbye to the candy, plants and trees they have eaten, even to the gingerbread house.

"Hey Daddy, I want a boat like this! A beautiful pink sweet boat, that's what I want! It will help me get to preschool and other places better than the car!" said Deema.

Grandpa Sam rolled his eyes as Deema spoke.

"What she wants next is a good kick in the pants!" whispered Grandpa Sam.

He and Nonny both sniggered at that. Mr. Bonka looked at Nonny who was enjoying the time of his life on the boat. He then got out a ladle and filled it with chocolate from the river. He offered it to Nonny.

"Here. Try some of this. It will do you good. You look starved to death!" said Mr. Bonka.

Nonny took a sip of the hot melted chocolate.

"It's marvellous!" said Nonny.

"That's because it's been mixed by waterfall." said Mr. Bonka.

Nonny passed the ladle over to Grandpa Sam who took a sip of it too.

"I say, that tastes great!" said Grandpa Sam.

"My, my! Don't you both have anything in the fridge lately?" asked Mr. Bonka.

"All that we have is cabbage soup for breakfast, lunch and dinner." said Nonny.

"We're a poor family." said Grandpa Sam.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. At least you found your sixth ticket yesterday Nonny, there's lots of things to eat in my factory!" said Mr. Bonka.

The guppies's parents were also chatting to each other too as the guppies were enjoying the ride.

"Hey Wahler, what business are you in?" asked Mr. Shaskan.

"Nuts." said Mr. Wahler.

"So you're a geography teacher, aren't you?" asked Mr. Gentilella.

"Yes, I am." said Mrs. Gordon.

"It would be nice if you'll work in my school." said Mr. Gentilella.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I prefer working in the school I work in." said Mrs. Gordon.

"Oh well, fair enough." said Mr. Gentilella.

"Our Oona seems to be having fun in the factory! But she stills chews that dreadful gum of hers! How is your daughter doing?" asked Mrs. Shaskan.

"She's doing great, but she still keeps wanting me to get all this stuff in the factory for her. She's even got some candy in her handbag that she's going to take home to herself." said Mrs. Wahler.

"So, Gil knows a lot of technology?" asked Mrs. Gentilella.

"Yeah, he's been playing his electronic games all week. Well, that's kids eh?" said Mr. Gordon.

"Yeah, some kids do have obsession on videogames at my husband's school too. But our Molly doesn't play those kind of games. She takes exams, does homework and never has time to play or anything." said Mrs. Gentilella.

After they all chatted to each other, the boat floated to a tunnel at the end of the room.

"Look Mr. Bonka! We're heading for a tunnel!" said Nonny.

"You're absolutely right Nonny! Full speed ahead!" said Mr. Bonka.

The Fishie-Wishies rowed on in full speed as it suddenly began to get very dark. They were now in the tunnel.

"How can they see where they're going?" asked Oona.

"They can't, because there's no knowing where we're going to go." said Mr. Bonka.

The guppies and their parents can't see in the dark, neither can Mr. Bonka.

"Switch on the lights!" called Mr. Bonka.

The lights were switched on as the boat went down a slope faster.

"Whee!" shouted the guppies.

It was like going down a waterslide. The boat splashed along the river bobbing up and down. Then it went sailing across the river again, passing a lot of doors.

"Keep an eye out we're passing some different kind of rooms here!" said Mr. Bonka.

As they went past the doors, Nonny and Grandpa Sam read the labels on every door.

"Dairy cream." read Nonny.

"Coffee cream." read Grandpa Sam.

"Vanilla cream." read Nonny.

But then, they saw a label which they got puzzled at.

"Hair cream?" said Nonny and Grandpa Sam in unison.

"What do you use hair cream for?" asked Mrs. Shaskan.

"So I can moisture." said Mr. Bonka stroking his hair.

They passed another door. The label said "Whipped cream."

"Whipped cream?" asked Nonny.

"Precisely!" said Mr. Bonka.

"Wait a minute. Whipped cream? That doesn't make sense! Why is it called that?" asked Deema.

"Well Deema, whipped cream is called whipped cream, because it isn't whipped cream at all unless it's been whipped with whips." said Mr. Bonka.

"Oh, right." said Deema.

"I expect you have a lot of cows for all those cream!" said Molly.

"Actually, I do! They are all inside those rooms we just went past!" said Mr. Bonka.

Molly wrote that down her notebook after all the information Mr. Bonka had said about the creams. The Fishie-Wishies rowed on faster and faster again as the boat went up and down the waves of the chocolate river faster. The guppies found it fun but their parents looked scared. Mr. Bonka was laughing wildly as the boat began to turn around along the rapid river. Just then, the boat went down a massive waterfall slide.

"Whee!" shouted Mr. Bonka and the guppies.

The parents screamed as the boat splashed on the river and floated down the river by a few doors. The parents sighed in relief as it looked like the ride was over, and it indeed it was.

"Stop the boat! We made it to our next room! I have chose this room to show to you guys!" called Mr. Bonka.

Mr. Bonka, the guppies and their parents got off the boat and stood on the platform by the door. The label said "The Inventing Room."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, may I present the Inventing Room! This is the most important room in the entire factory. But before we go in, I want you all to remember this. No touching, no tasting and also no telling." said Mr. Bonka.

"No telling what?" asked Grandpa Sam.

"You see, all of my most secret inventions are cooking and simmering in here. It's also the room where those despicable spies, Fishgruder, Prodtail and Shrimpworth, can get their false teeth out for just 5 minutes. Now, let's go in. Everyone enjoy yourselves, but just don't touch a thing in there." said Mr. Bonka.

"Yes Mr. Bonka. We won't." said the guppies.

Mr. Bonka then opened the door and everyone walked in.

**A/N: What is the Inventing Room going to be like? Find out next time on "Nonny and the Chocolate Factory!" Bye! :)**


	14. The Inventing Room

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

As they entered the room, they all looked amazed. The room was gigantic full of contraptions that work perfectly well with Fishie-Wishies working on them. The whole place was like a laboratory runned by a scientist.

"Inventing Room? It looks like a Turkish bath to me!" said Grandpa Sam.

"The spies couldn't find anything, even if they did get in here." said Nonny.

Gil, Oona and Bubble Puppy ran to a machine that looks more like a tank. They looked through a circular window of the tank. There was a Fishie-Wishie swimming inside with scuba goggles and flippers grabbing coloured round balls. Gil, Oona and Bubble Puppy looked dazzled at this.

"What's this Mr. Bonka?" asked Oona.

"Oh, this is the most secret machine in the entire factory! Let me show you what it produces!" said Mr. Bonka.

Mr. Bonka walked up to the machine where a Fishie-Wishie swam up for the surface and handed Mr. Bonka one of the coloured balls.

"Thank you!" said Mr. Bonka.

The guppies and their parents stopped looking around the Inventing Room and gathered around Mr. Bonka while he was holding the coloured ball.

"These are Everlasting Gobstoppers! They're for children who are given a little allowance of pocket money! You can suck them for a whole year, or like forever, and they'll never get any smaller! Unless, I don't think they do!" said Mr. Bonka.

"How do you make them?" asked Gil.

"I'm sorry Gil, but you need to speak a little louder next time, because I'm a little deaf in this ear." said Mr. Bonka.

"Ooh! It's like gum!" said Oona.

"No Oona, gum is for chewing. If you try chewing on one of these Gobstoppers, you would break all your little teeth off! But they do taste terrific." said Mr. Bonka.

Oona looked at her parents. They don't look really happy.

"I'm getting sick of this obsession with gum Oona!" said Mrs. Shaskan.

"It's not good for a little girl like you to chew gum at this age!" said Mr. Shaskan.

"Yes, yes." said Oona.

The guppies and their parents followed Mr. Bonka as he got some toffee, but it looks funny-looking.

"This is Hair Toffee! If you eat one of these, nothing happens to you for a bit! But exactly in half an hour, a brand new hairball starts growing on the top of your noggin! Or maybe a moustache! Or even a beard!" said Mr. Bonka.

"But who wants a beard?" asked Gil.

"It will suit you very well Gil!" said Mr. Bonka.

"I don't think so!" said Gil.

"It's a good thing you guys won't have it, because the mixture is not quite right yet. A Fishie-Wishie tried it yesterday in the Testing Room and a long beard started growing all the way to the floor like a carpet!" said Mr. Bonka.

A Fishie-Wishie with a long beard which touches the floor walks near the group.

"Ah! Here it is now!" said Mr. Bonka.

"How strange." said Molly.

Mr. Bonka walked up to the hairy Fishie-Wishie.

"How are you today?" he asked.

The Fishie-Wishie gave the thumbs up as a response.

"You look great!" said Mr. Bonka.

The hairy Fishie-Wishie bowed as a thank you and walked off. Mr. Bonka turned back to the guppies and their parents.

"Now, would you all please follow me? I have another invention I'd like to show you! It's probably the best invention I ever invented!" said Mr. Bonka.

The guppies and their parents followed Mr. Bonka as they wondered what special invention he's going to show them.

**A/N: What invention is Mr. Bonka going to show next? Find out in the next chapter of "Nonny and the Chocolate Factory!" See you next time! Bye! :)**


	15. The Three Course Meal Gum

**A/N: Hey guys! Enjoy this chapter!**

Mr. Bonka had led the group to a very big machine. The machine had a lot of tubes which were plugged to a huge circular glass full of liquid in. The guppies and their parents were amazed at the sight of it.

"Wow! What a contraption!" said Gil.

"It's my revollutionary mechanical wonder! Now watch this!" said Mr. Bonka.

Mr. Bonka pushed a lever down and the machine started to go on. Steam started hissing out of the machine. The tubes started to fill as the liquid started to bubble inside the glass circle. The lights glowed red as they spun around. Just then, a tiny drawer came out of the machine and opened. There stood a tiny grey strip. Mr. Bonka took it out.

"And voila!" said Mr. Bonka.

"You mean that's all?" asked Molly.

"That's all. Don't you know what this is?" asked Mr. Bonka.

Oona felt excited as she recognized what it was.

"By gum, it's gum!" said Oona.

"That's right Oona! But this is no ordinary gum! It's a stick of the most amazing, fabulous and sensational gum in the whole world!" said Mr. Bonka.

"But what's so fabulous about it?" asked Oona.

"This little piece of gum is a three course dinner all by itself!" said Mr. Bonka.

"Is it bull?" asked Mr. Gentilella.

"No, it's roast beef." said Mr. Bonka.

"I see, because the cooks at my school always serve roast beef dinners to the students at lunch." said Mr. Gentilella.

"Very fascinating." said Mr. Bonka.

"Why would anyone want that gum of yours?" asked Mr. Wahler.

"Well, it will be the ends of all kitchens and all cookings. Just a little strip of Bonka's magic chewing gum, and that is all you'll ever need at breakfast, lunch and dinner. This piece of gum happens to be tomato soup, roast beef and blueberry pie." explained Mr. Bonka.

"It sounds interesting!" said Grandpa Sam.

"It sounds weird to me!" said Deema.

"To me, it sounds like my kind of gum!" said Oona.

She took the gum she's been chewing on out of her mouth and stuck it behind her ear.

"And just to warn you all, I haven't got this gum quite right yet, so it's probably not best to try it. There are some side effects on it." said Mr. Bonka.

"I don't care!" said Oona.

She snatched the gum out of Mr. Bonka's hand.

"Now Oona, I wouldn't do that if I were you." said Mr. Bonka.

"Just so long as it's gum, then that's for me. I am the world record holder of chewing gum after all. I'm not afraid of anything." said Oona.

"Now Oona, don't do anything daft." warned Mrs. Shaskan.

"It's not daft Mommy! I get to try magic gum for the first time!" said Oona.

Oona put the piece of gum into her mouth and started chewing on it.

"What does it taste like?" asked Nonny.

"Amazing! It's tomato soup! It's hot and creamy! I can actually feel it running down my throat! It's delicious!" said Oona.

"Stop, don't! It's not right! Spit it out!" said Mr. Bonka.

"Oona, I think you'd better spit that gum out. Mr. Bonka did say there are side effects." said Grandpa Sam.

"Of course it's right! It's working perfectly! Every chew gets better and better! This sure is great soup! Hey, it's changing! Which means the second course is coming up! Roast beef and a baked potato! Crispy skin and butter!" said Oona.

Everyone was staring at Oona as she was chewing on and on. Mr and Mrs. Shaskan smiled with glory.

"Does it have sour cream?" asked Mr. Shaskan who giggled at his joke.

"Keep chewing baby! Our daughter is going to be the first person in the world to have a chewing gum meal!" said Mrs. Shaskan.

"You know, this gum addiction isn't so bad after all!" said Mr. Shaskan.

"I know how you guys feel, but I'm still feeling concerned about the dessert." said Mr. Bonka.

"Oh yeah! What's for dessert honey?" asked Mr. Shaskan.

"Dessert? Here it comes! Blueberry pie and ice cream! It's the most marvellous blueberry pie that I've ever tasted in my whole life!" said Oona.

"Oh dear. Too late." said Mr. Bonka.

"Hey, wait a minute. What's happening to her nose?" asked Deema.

Mr and Mrs. Shaskan looked at Oona and Deema was right. As Oona was still chewing, her nose began to turn blue.

"It's turning blue!" said Mr. Wahler.

"Oh my goodness! Your nose has changed colour!" said Mr. Shaskan.

"Oh, shush Daddy! Let me finish this gum!" said Oona.

"But your whole nose has gone purple!" said Mrs. Shaskan.

"What do you mean?" asked Oona.

She felt her nose and looked at her fingers. Her fingers were still the same skin colour, but they weren't blue.

"You must be imagining things!" said Oona.

"It's not a dream, it's really happening! Oona, you're turning violet!" said Mrs. Shaskan.

"What are you talking about? I don't understand." said Oona.

Oona looked at Mr. Bonka and then to the rest of the guppies and their parents. As they watched her, her whole face has now gone purple. They all gasped.

"Look at her face!" said Nonny.

"What's happening?" asked Mrs. Shaskan.

"I told you I haven't got it quite right yet." said Mr. Bonka.

"Well, too right you haven't! Look what it's done to our daughter!" said Mr. Shaskan.

"Aha, I know the answer to this!" said Mr. Bonka.

"What?" asked Mr and Mrs. Shaskan in unison.

"You see, it always goes wrong when we come to the dessert. It's the blueberry pie that's done it. I'm terribly sorry about this!" said Mr. Bonka.

Oona was still chewing, but she looked at her hands. Her hands were now turning blue. Her purple hair had turned bright blue. She looked very scared as she looked down. Her pink dress now turned blue. It was a perculiar sight for her.

"Mommy, Daddy, what's happening to me?" asked Oona as she looked around her whole body.

Suddenly, she had a funny tummy inside her. Her whole body began to swell up. She gasped and wobbled a bit.

"Oona, what are you doing now?" asked Mr. Shaskan.

"You're swelling up!" cried Mrs. Shaskan.

"I feel funny!" said Oona.

"I'm not surprised about how she feels." said Grandpa Sam.

"Neither am I." said Nonny.

"What's going on?" asked Oona.

"You're blowing up like a balloon!" said Mrs. Shaskan.

"Like a blueberry." corrected Mr. Bonka.

Oona grew bigger and bigger. Her feet feel like sinking into her whole body as she blew gigantic. Her hands began to get tiny. And suddenly, she was now a big, tall, gigantic blueberry. Her head grew tiny on top in which it almost touched the ceiling.

"Somebody do something!" cried Mrs. Shaskan.

"Call a doctor!" said Mr. Shaskan.

"Stick her with a pin." said Mrs. Gentilella.

"She'll pop!" said Nonny.

Mr and Mrs. Shaskan marched over to Mr. Bonka.

"It happens everytime. They all become blueberries." sighed Mr. Bonka.

"What become blueberries?" asked Mrs. Gordon.

"The Fishie-Wishies. I tried it on 20 of them in the Testing Room, and each one ended up as a blueberry. It's so weird." said Mr. Bonka.

"I can't have a blueberry as a daughter! How can she compete now?" asked Mrs. Shaskan.

"Well, my suggestion is that you can put her in a county fair!" said Deema.

Mr. Bonka laughed at that answer and Mrs. Shaskan frowned at Deema.

"Deema, don't be vulgar!" said Mr. Wahler.

"Sorry about her. She forgets her manners sometimes." said Mrs. Wahler.

"You owe us big time Deema!" said Mr. Wahler.

"Yeah yeah." said Deema, rolling her eyes.

"I'll break you for this Bonka! You've really done it this time!" said Mr. Shaskan.

"Oh well, I'll get it right in the end." said Mr. Bonka.

"Help, help!" shouted Oona looking down at everyone.

"Don't worry honey! Help is coming somehow!" said Mrs. Shaskan, calling up from below.

Mr. Bonka snapped his fingers as a Fishie-Wishie came over.

"Quick! We've got to let the air out of her!" said Mr. Shaskan.

"Oh, there's no air in her. That's juice." said Mr. Bonka.

"Juice?" asked Mr and Mrs. Shaskan in unison.

Mr. Bonka looked down at the Fishie-Wishie.

"I want you to roll Miss Shaskan up to the boat and take her along to the Juicing Room at once." said Mr. Bonka.

The Fishie-Wishie nodded and went to join the other Fishie-Wishies who were rolling her out of the door.

"Mr. Bonka, get those little creatures off me!" cried Oona.

"You'll be okay once when you get to the Juicing Room Oona!" called Mr. Bonka.

"The Juicing Room? What are they going to do to her there?" asked Mrs. Shaskan.

"As long as they go easy on her. She's just a little girl." said Mr. Shaskan.

"Well, they're going to squeeze her like a little pimple. We've got to squeeze all the juice out of her immediately. If she doesn't get squeezed in time, she'll explode." said Mr. Bonka.

"What?!" cried Mrs. Shaskan.

"Don't worry, it's a fairly simple operation. Now, why don't you run along with the Fishie-Wishies and your daughter. They'll take care of everything." said Mr. Bonka, reassuringly.

"Oh, they better will!" said Mrs. Shaskan rushing off.

"You haven't heard the last of this Bonka!" shouted Mr. Shaskan as he ran off to join his wife, his daughter and the Fishie-Wishies at the door.

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm scared!" said Oona, while being rolled out of the door by the Fishie-Wishies with a little help from Mr and Mrs. Shaskan.

"Don't worry Oona! You're going to be okay!" said Mrs. Shaskan.

"We're right here with you baby!" said Mr. Shaskan.

The door shut behind them. Mr. Bonka looked back at the rest of the guppies and their parents. There were now only Molly, Gil, Deema, Nonny and Bubble Puppy.

"Well, well, well! 2 naughty disobedient children gone! 4 good sweet children left, including Bubble Puppy! Shall we roll on with the tour?" asked Mr. Bonka.

"Oh yes!" said the guppies.

"Good stuff! Come along please! We have a long way to go!" said Mr. Bonka.

They all followed Mr. Bonka through the exit door of the Inventing Room.

**A/N: Well, that's Oona gone. What else will they see along the tour? Find out next time in "Nonny and the Chocolate Factory!" Bye! :)**


	16. Along the Corridor

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Mr. Bonka, the guppies and their parents were now walking along a corridor.

"I was planning to go to any next room by the boat, but we can't, because Oona and her parents are on there. So, without it, we'll have to walk along this corridor to any one of these rooms behind these doors I want to show you. There's far so much to see." said Mr. Bonka.

"Mr. Bonka, can I ask you a question?" asked Nonny.

"Sure Nonny, my dear boy! Ask away!" said Mr. Bonka.

"Why have you decided to let people in?" asked Nonny.

"So they can see the factory of course!" said Mr. Bonka.

"But why now? And why only 5?" asked Nonny.

"Oh, that's a tough one to answer." said Mr. Bonka.

"Mr. Grouper even told us about that indian prince who had that chocolate palace melted in the sun." said Molly.

"Oh, Prince Pondiguppy? That idiot! He should have eaten it straight away! It was for eating not for living in forever!" said Mr. Bonka.

"Mr. Bonka, what's the special grand prize and who gets it?" asked Gil.

"Well Gil, the best kind of prize is a surprise!" chuckled Mr. Bonka.

Deema couldn't stop thinking of Oona. She was her best friend. First Goby was gone and now Oona is gone. Who would be next? So, she decided to go straight up to Mr. Bonka.

"Will Oona always be a blueberry, like forever?" asked Deema.

"No, maybe, I don't know. But you know, that's what you get from chewing gum all day. It's just disgusting to think of it." said Mr. Bonka.

"Wait, if you hate gum so much, then why do you make it?" asked Gil.

"Gil, I'm sorry if I have to tell you this, but you really shouldn't mumble. I still don't know what you're saying." said Mr. Bonka.

"Oh, tell me about it. Oona's been chewing those dreadful pieces of gum since preschool all day." said Molly.

"Mommy, will Oona be alright?" asked Deema.

"Of course she will. She'll be back to her normal self by the time you see her next week. Why don't you just enjoy the rest of the rooms Mr. Bonka will show us? You can tell Oona all about them." said Mrs. Wahler.

"Thanks Mommy. I needed that." said Deema.

"Now, follow me please! We've got lots of rooms to see here!" said Mr. Bonka.

He rushed along the corridor with the guppies and their parents catching up to him. There were a lot of doors in the corridor. Every time they would pass each one, Mr. Bonka kept deciding not to show the group them, because there's not enough time. This went on and on until at last he stopped by a door. The label on the door says "Lickable Wallpaper for Nursery Walls Room."

"Aha! Perfect room to show! Just through this door please!" said Mr. Bonka.

He opened the door and the guppies and their parents walked inside as Mr. Bonka went in too and shut the door behind him. Inside the room was wallpaper. The wallpaper had pictures of fruit in like strawberries, bananas, grapes, apples, oranges, pears, watermelons, pineapples and other fruit.

"This is Lickable Wallpaper for Nursery Walls! If you lick an orange, it tastes like an orange! If you lick a pineapple, it tastes like a pineapple! Go ahead everyone! Try it! You'll like it!" said Mr. Bonka.

All the guppies and their parents licked the wallpaper, and Mr. Bonka was right. It tasted like real fruit.

"Mmmm! This plum tastes nice!" said Gil.

Bubble Puppy couldn't lick the wallpaper, because he can't have fruit. Gil tossed a Bubble Bite for him that he caught in his mouth. He knows how Bubble Puppy feels when he doesn't get to try anything in the factory.

"Grandpa, this banana's fantastic! It tastes so real!" said Nonny.

"Try some more fruit! The strawberries taste like strawberries, and the snozzberries taste like snozzberries!" said Mr. Bonka.

"I agree! The strawberries do taste like strawberries, and the snozzberries taste like snozzberries! Wait, what? Snozzberries? What on earth's a snozzberry?" asked Deema.

Usually, Nonny would answer what something means, but today he had not got a clue what a snozzberry is.

"Whatever snozzberries are, that goes to my notebook." said Molly, writing in her notebook.

"You're so clever with that notebook of yours Molly!" said Mrs. Gentilella.

"I know. I do want higher grades." said Molly.

"Come along everyone! There are more rooms to see!" said Mr. Bonka.

Mr. Bonka and the rest of the group left the room and rushed along the corridor again. Mr. Bonka was looking for a perfect room again. As it took about 5 doors to go pass, he finally stopped by a door. The label on the door says "Fizzy Lifting Room."

"Perfect! I think you all find something very unusual in here! said Mr. Bonka.

Mr. Bonka opened the door and everyone walked inside. The room was filled with bubbles rising all the way to a fan in the ceiling. The bubbles were coming out of a machine in the centre of the room. There was also a table full of bottles labelled "Fizzy Lifting Drinks."

"As you can see, there are bubbles everywhere, but not a drop to drink yet." said Mr. Bonka.

"What's it making Mr. Bonka?" asked Nonny.

"They're making Fizzy Lifting Drinks. They fill you with gas, and the gas is so terrifically lifting, that it lifts you right off the ground and up into the air like a balloon!" said Mr. Bonka

The guppies looked up at the ceiling.

"Wowzers! It sure is high up there!" said Deema.

"I wouldn't sell it yet though. It's still too powerful, I'm afraid." said Mr. Bonka.

"Can we have a sip please?" asked Gil.

Bubble Puppy barked in agreement.

"Let us try some! Don't be mean!" said Deema pulling a puppy face.

"It would be nice to try something new!" said Molly.

"Oh, no! Absolutely not! Otherwise you'll all be floating around all over the place! Come along now! There's no time to hang about! You're going to be wild about this next room I'm about to show you if I choose a perfect one!" said Mr. Bonka

Everyone followed Mr. Bonka and left the room. Once again, they rushed through the corridor. As they went past about 15 doors, Mr. Bonka came to a halt by another door. The label on the door said "Square Sweets That Look Round Room."

"Ah! My square sweets that look round! I'm so proud of them! Please follow me inside as I show you them!" said Mr. Bonka.

He opened the door and everyone followed him inside. Inside the room were tables with square sweets. The square sweets have eyes, a nose and a mouth. They look like candies that were alive. There were also Fishie-Wishies in there too sorting out some of the square sweets in the matching colour buckets. The square sweets were red, green, purple, orange, pink, blue, yellow and other colours. The group and Mr. Bonka were standing behind a glass panel window watching. There was also a door too in case they want to go inside.

"There they are! Square sweets that look round!" said Mr. Bonka.

"They don't look round to me." said Gil.

"That's because they're not round Gil! They look square! They look completely square!" said Deema.

"But they are square Deema. I never said they weren't." said Mr. Bonka.

"But Mr. Bonka, you said they were round." said Deema.

"I never said anything of the sort. I said they looked round." said Mr. Bonka.

"They look square, not round!" said Deema.

"They look round." insisted Mr. Bonka.

"They do not look round! They look square!" cried Deema.

"Deema, sweetheart. Don't listen to Mr. Bonka. He's wrong, and you're right." said Mrs. Wahler.

"Thank you Mommy for being on my side." said Deema.

"Oh, my dear old fish, why don't you go and boil your head?" asked Mr. Bonka.

"How dare you say something like that to me!" shouted Mrs. Wahler.

"Oh, do be quiet. Now watch this." said Mr. Bonka.

He took a bunch of keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. As he opened the door, the square sweets then turned their eyes and looked at Mr. Bonka. The guppies and their parents were amazed at this.

"See, there you are! They're looking round! There's no argument about it! That's why they're called square sweets that look round!" said Mr. Bonka.

"By golly, he's right!" said Grandpa Sam.

"Come on! On we go! There's no time to dilly dally! I need to choose another room I want to show you all!" said Mr. Bonka.

They all left the room again and hurried along the corridor. They turned left, right, right again and left again. Then, they came to a long flight of stairs. Mr. Bonka slid down the banisters. Molly, Gil, Deema, Nonny and Bubble Puppy did the same as the parents rushed down the stairs. They ran straight forward along the corridor when Mr. Bonka stopped by a door. The label on the door says "The Nut Sorting Room."

"Aha! Perfect! The Nut Room!" said Mr. Bonka.

"Nut Sorting Room, eh? I must know a lot about that. You see Bonka, I'm actually in the nut business." said Mr. Wahler, handing his nut business factory card for Mr. Bonka to look at.

"Interesting." said Mr. Bonka, as he handed the card back to Mr. Wahler.

"Do you use the Hammermax 4,000 to do all your sortings?" asked Mr. Wahler.

"No, but I have some very special friends who do all the sortings. Please follow me everybody!" said Mr. Bonka.

He opened the door and the guppies and their parents followed him inside.

**A/N: What is the Nut Room going to be like? Find out in the next chapter of "Nonny and the Chocolate Factory!" Bye! :)**


	17. The Nut Room

**A/N: Hey guys! Enjoy this chapter!**

As Mr. Bonka and the group walked in, they stood by a blue balcony that has a gate in the middle and looked down at the room. Some stairs were by the gate that lead into the room. The room was full of 100 squirrels sitting on stools working on walnuts that come out of a tube full of them. In the centre of the room was a large hole in the floor. The squirrels were working like mad while sorting out the nuts.

"Welcome to the Nut Room!" said Mr. Bonka.

"Squirrels!" shouted Deema.

"That's right Deema, squirrels. These squirrels are specially trained to get the whole walnuts out of shells." said Mr. Bonka.

"Why would you use squirrels? Why not use Fishie-Wishies for that sort of job?" asked Mr. Wahler.

"You see, Fishie-Wishies can't get walnuts out of shells in one piece. No one can, except for squirrels. They're the right mammals for that job." said Mr. Bonka.

They watched one of the squirrels that got a whole walnut out of it's shell. After it's done that, the walnut is then taken away into a conveyor belt.

"Are they for your Bonka bars?" asked Molly.

"Yes, nutty chocolate bars." said Mr. Bonka.

As Bubble Puppy was watching the squirrels, he barked and was about to go through the gate when Gil stopped him.

"No boy! Stop! Sorry Mr. Bonka, Bubble Puppy loves squirrels, you see. Whenever he sees one at the park, he chases after it." said Gil.

"Oh, that's okay Gil. I understand. I wouldn't go down those stairs in the Nut Room if I were him, by the way. The squirrels are very temperamental, you see. That is why we have the balcony we're watching over." said Mr. Bonka.

"What's that large hole for over there in the floor?" asked Mrs. Gordon.

"That's the rubbish chute. The squirrels can tell the difference between a good nut and a bad nut. If it's a good nut, the whole walnut gets sorted out of it's shell and it gets shipped out all over the world. But at times, the squirrels tap with their little knuckles to make sure it's not a bad nut. But if it is a bad nut, down the chute." said Mr. Bonka.

One of the squirrels started tapping a walnut with it's knuckles. Mr. Bonka noticed this and quickly pointed at it.

"Oh, look! Over there! I think that one's got a bad nut! Watch it as it throws the nut down!" said Mr. Bonka.

The squirrel started listening to the walnut and then threw it down the rubbish chute.

"They're educated squirrels!" said Grandpa Sam.

"Thank you sir!" said Mr. Bonka.

"They're a lot of nonsense! They won't be suited as students for my school!" said Mr. Gentilella.

"Well sir, it's like what they all say. A little nonsense now and then is relished by the wisest men." said Mr. Bonka.

"Hey Mommy, I want a squirrel! Get me one of those squirrels! I want one!" said Deema.

"Here we go again." sighed Nonny, rolling his eyes.

"Deema, sweetheart, you have many marvellous pets. Surely, there won't be any room for a squirrel." said Mrs. Wahler.

"All I've got at home is 1 pony, 2 dogs, 4 cats, 6 bunny rabbits, 2 parakeets, 3 canaries, a green parrot, a turtle and a silly old hamster! There are other things I really want too, you know!" said Deema.

"Really? What's that?" asked Mr. Wahler.

"A feast!" said Deema.

"But you had breakfast before we came to the factory." said Mr. Wahler.

"What I want is a bean feast!" said Deema.

"Oh, I see what you mean." said Mrs. Wahler.

"I would want some cream buns, doughnuts, fruit cake with no nuts, a party with pink macaroons, a million balloons and performing baboons! I would also want the world, the whole world I mean, today, tomorrow and braids in my hair that I don't want to share with anyone! I would also like a party with roomfuls of laughter and 10,000 tons of ice cream! And I want the works, the whole works! With presents, prizes, sweets, surprises, of all shapes and sizes!" said Deema.

"Wow! That's a lot of things you want!" said Mr. Wahler.

"Yes, but what I really want now and today most of all is a squirrel!" said Deema.

"All right sweetheart. Mommy'll get you a squirrel just as soon as she possibly can." said Mrs. Wahler.

"Hey, there are lots of squirrels at the pet store. As soon as we leave the factory, we can get one from there." said Mr. Wahler.

"I hope it's not my squirrel friend from the park you want." said Nonny.

"Don't worry Nonny. It won't be." said Deema.

"Phew." said Mr and Mrs. Wahler in unison.

"Because I don't want any old squirrel! I want a trained squirrel, like one of those down there!" said Deema as she pointed at the squirrels.

"Very well. Bonka, how much do you want for one of these squirrels?" asked Mr. Wahler.

He handed out his wallet full of money.

"I'm sorry sir, but they're not for sale." said Mr. Bonka.

"Name your price." said Mr. Wahler.

"Well, she can't have one." said Mr. Bonka.

Deema heard that and got angry.

"Who says I can't?" she asked.

"The man with the funny hat." answered Mr. Wahler.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. Mr. Bonka's just being unreasonable." said Mrs. Wahler.

"Well, they are my squirrels and I own them." said Mr. Bonka.

"If you both won't get me a squirrel, I'll just go and get one myself!" said Deema.

Deema climbed over the gate and went down the stairs. Mr and Mrs. Wahler were about to go after them, but Mr. Bonka stopped them.

"Deema!" called Mrs. Wahler.

"Deema, I wouldn't do that if I were you." said Mr. Bonka

As Deema made it down the stairs, she walked into the room and was trying to find a squirrel.

"Deema, come back here at once!" said Mr. Wahler.

It was no good. Deema had ignored her parents and Mr. Bonka.

"Deema, listen to your father!" said Mrs. Wahler.

As Deema was walking past, the squirrels suddenly stopped working and stared at Deema. They sat still as they stared even longer. Deema stopped walking and stood near the squirrels. She looked at every squirrel staring at her, but she didn't find any of them perfect.

"Hmmm... which one is perfect? Nope, no, not you!" said Deema.

Suddenly, her eyes fell upon a cute squirrel. It was staring at her as well. Deema slowly pulled her hands out to it.

"Aha! I'll have you! You're the perfect pet for me! Aren't you as cute as you can be?" she said.

Suddenly, the squirrel jumped out of it's stool. The rest of the squirrels jumped out of their stools too and started running towards Deema. She gasped and quickly ran screaming.

"Deema!" shouted Mrs. Wahler.

Mr. Wahler tried opening the gate but it was locked. Mr. Bonka quickly took out his bunch of keys and tried to find the right key to unlock it. Deema was scared as the squirrels were running close to her.

"Deema, come back here, quickly!" said Mr. Wahler.

Deema was about to run up the stairs when the squirrels jumped and landed all over her whole body. She was screaming as she tried getting them away from her face. They were too strong as she tried getting them off. She falls on the floor with the squirrels still grabbing tightly on her.

"Deema, darling!" cried Mrs. Wahler as she tried opening the gate.

Mr. Bonka was looking through his keys.

"Ah, let's hope this key works!" said Mr. Bonka.

He put the key through the key hole in the gate but it won't turn.

"Nope, it's not that one." said Mr. Bonka.

Deema was struggling to get up but the squirrels were crawling and jumping all around her.

"Mommy, Daddy! Help!" yelled Deema.

"Deema, honey! Don't worry! We'll be down in a minute!" called Mrs. Wahler.

Mr. Bonka tried another key but it wouldn't turn either.

"Oh dear. Where is it?" asked Mr. Bonka.

Deema felt her arms being grabbed by the squirrels as they pinned them against the floor. She then felt her feet being pinned to the floor. Lots of squirrels caught hold of her whole body. Mr. Bonka kept trying and trying to find the right key, but every key he found wouldn't turn.

"Oh gosh, where is it?" he asked.

"Mommy, Daddy, I want them to stop!" said Deema.

A squirrel jumped on Deema's chest as she looked at it. The squirrel took it's sharp claws on Deema's forehead as she screamed in agony. It then started tapping on her head and listened to it very carefully.

"What are they doing to her?" asked Nonny.

"It seems to me that they're testing her to see if she's a bad nut." said Mr. Bonka as he watched down below.

The squirrel then made a noise as Mr. Bonka was shocked about what that means.

"Oh my goodness! She is a bad nut after all! Her head must have sounded quite hollow!" he said.

Just then, the squirrels started dragging Deema across the floor. Deema was getting even more scared not knowing what's going on.

"Deema!" shouted Mr and Mrs. Wahler in unison.

"Help! Mommy! Daddy!" cried Deema.

"Where are they taking her?" asked Mrs. Wahler.

"Where all the other bad nuts go. Down the rubbish chute." said Mr. Bonka.

"Oh no!" cried Mrs. Wahler.

Deema tried scratching the floor with her fingernails, but it was no good. As she looked, she was near the rubbish chute. She screamed as she went down the chute while the squirrels jumped off her.

"Help!" yelled Deema.

She disappeared into the darkness as her scream echoed. The squirrels ran back to their stools and went back to work.

"Oh, Deema!" exclaimed Mrs. Wahler.

"Where does that chute go?" asked Mr. Wahler.

"To the incinerator." said Mr. Bonka.

Mr and Mrs. Wahler gasped and looked at Mr. Bonka.

"Don't worry. We only light it on Tuesdays." said Mr. Bonka.

"But today is Tuesday." said Gil.

Mrs. Wahler was still in shock as Mr. Wahler looked at Mr. Bonka in anger.

"Well, there's always a chance they decided not to light it today." he chuckled nervously.

"But she'll be sizzled like a sausage!" said Mrs. Wahler.

"Well, not necessarily. Maybe she hasn't gone down at all. She's probably stuck just inside the tube below the top. If that's the case, all you both have to do is just reach in and pull her out. And I finally found the right key for it." said Mr. Bonka.

Mr. Bonka unlocked the gate and Mr and Mrs. Wahler quickly ran down the stairs and over to the chute. They both peered in.

"Don't worry Deema! Help is on the way!" called Mrs. Wahler.

There was no answer and Mrs. Wahler took a closer look when she didn't notice that a squirrel sneaked up behind her and pushed her in.

"Oh my!" said Mr. Wahler as he watched Mrs. Wahler falling down the chute screaming. After she disappeared, he started to look down too.

"Hold on! I'm coming to get you guys!" called Mr. Wahler.

But the same squirrel sneaked up behind him and pushed him down as well. Mr. Wahler shrieked and fell down the chute screaming just like his wife and his daughter. Mr. Bonka tried not to giggle, but he kept it quiet.

"There's going to be a lot of rubbish today. No wonder it's rubbish day." he sighed.

"Mr. Bonka, will Deema and her parents be burned in the incinerator?" asked Nonny.

"Well, I'm not sure. But the incinerator is lit every Tuesday." said Mr. Bonka.

Just then, a Fishie-Wishie appeared and Mr. Bonka noticed.

"Excuse me a second you guys." he said as he bent down to the Fishie-Wishie.

"Really? Oh, good! Thank you!" said Mr. Bonka as the Fishie-Wishie nodded and walked off.

Mr. Bonka turned back to the rest of the guppies and their parents.

"I've got some good news to tell you all! I was just informed that the incinerator was broken, so there's going to be 3 weeks of rotten garbage to break their fall!" said Mr. Bonka.

"That's a relief, I must say!" said Mr. Gordon.

"Yeah. Well, let's get going!" said Mr. Bonka.

Everyone followed Mr. Bonka as they left the Nut Room.

**A/N: My goodness! Now Deema's gone! What else will be there to see in the factory? Find out next time in "Nonny and the Chocolate Factory!" Bye! :)**


	18. The Great Glass Elevator

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

As they all went back in the corridor, Mr. Bonka looked back at the guppies and their parents. There were now only Molly, Gil, Nonny and Bubble Puppy left.

"I don't understand it! The children are disappearing like rabbits! But at least we still have each other! Shall we press on?" asked Mr. Bonka.

"Oh yes!" said Nonny and Grandpa Sam in unison.

"To be honest, my feet are getting tired! Can't we sit down for a minute?" asked Gil.

"I'm really glad you're feeling like that Gil, because I know how we can get to any next rooms! Follow me!" said Mr. Bonka.

The guppies and their parents followed Mr. Bonka to the end of the corridor where he pressed a button in the wall. 2 glass doors started to open as they all walked inside. There were lots of buttons on the wall that are labelled.

"Welcome aboard my great glass elevator!" said Mr. Bonka.

"Wow! Look at all the buttons!" said Nonny.

"Gil, you are a genius for making me think of that idea! The elevator is so far the best way to get around the factory. This is no ordinary up and down elevator. This elevator can go sideways, longways, slantways, backways, squareways, frontways and any other ways you can think of. It can get to you any room in the whole factory just by pressing any one of these buttons, and whoosh! You're off! But since I decided on many rooms, I'm going to let Molly, Gil, Nonny and Bubble Puppy decide which room to pick!" said Mr. Bonka.

Molly, Gil, Nonny and Bubble Puppy looked at all the buttons and they were thinking on which room to pick. Molly, Nonny and Bubble Puppy couldn't decide which room to pick, but Gil picked which room to go to. A button caught his attention that read "Television Room."

"Ooh! A television room! Let's go to that one!" said Gil.

"Good choice Gil! Push the button my dear boy!" said Mr. Bonka

Gil pushed the button and the doors slid shut. The elevator took off in a flash sideways. As it then dropped down, the elevator started to go sideways over some rooms the guppies and their parents caught a glimpse on. They found themselves over a room that looks like the Arctic with a snowy mountain.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to Fudge Mountain!" said Mr. Bonka.

As they looked down, some Fishie-Wishies were working on the mountain made of fudge. They saw Mr. Bonka and the group in the elevator up ahead. They waved at them as the group waved at them back. They then go over a room with more Fishie-Wishies shaving pink wool off pink sheep.

"Oh, this is where the wool get shaved off those pink sheep to make it into cotton candy. I'd rather not talk about this much often." said Mr. Bonka.

They went over another room which looked like a hospital. Some Fishie-Wishies were dressed as doctors and nurses with burnt puppets in every bed.

"This is the Puppet Hospital and Burn Center. You see, it's relatively new." said Mr. Bonka.

The guppies and their parents looked down curiously as the elevator now dropped down into a room full of female Fishie-Wishies working in offices dressed as secretaries.

"Ah! We're at the administration offices! Hello Doris!" said Mr. Bonka waving.

A female Fishie-Wishie named Doris noticed the group in the elevator and she smiled at them waving back.

Then, the elevator dropped down again in a room full of fireworks with Fishie-Wishies firing cannons at some bullseye targets.

"This is the Exploding Candy Room! They're for your enemies! It's lucky we're safe inside the elevator! If we wouldn't be, we'll be goners!" said Mr. Bonka.

Just then, the elevator stopped and sped off sideways in the right.

"Aha! We're almost here! So Gil, you've chosen to see the Television Room?" asked Mr. Bonka.

"I sure did Mr. Bonka!" said Gil.

"Well, we're nearly there now! Look!" said Mr. Bonka.

The next moment, the elevator began to slow down and it stopped. As the doors of the elevator began to open, Mr. Bonka turned back to the group.

"Now, listen to me everybody! We're about to go inside the Television Room now. But we have to be very careful. There's dangerous stuff inside." said Mr. Bonka.

Mr. Bonka and the group all stepped out of the elevator as they walked inside.

**A/N: What is the Television Room going to be like? Find out in the next chapter of "Nonny and the Chocolate Factory!" See you next time! Bye! :)**


	19. The Television Room

**A/N: Hey guys! Enjoy this next chapter!**

Mr. Bonka and the group walked into a big white room with a platform with a large camera on wheels. There were Fishie-Wishies working in silence wearing white space suits and goggles. Some were adjusting the camera straight and some were working with the control panels for the camera. There was even a large television at the end of room. Mr. Bonka handed the guppies and their parents some dark glasses.

"Here. Put these on quick, and don't take them off. If you do, this light can blind you." said Mr. Bonka.

The guppies and their parents had put their dark glasses on. There was even a small size for Bubble Puppy as Gil put them on for him. Mr. Bonka started walking across the room with the guppies and their parents following behind.

"This is the Testing Room for my very latest and greatest invention, Television Chocolate! I suppose you all know how ordinary television works, don't you?" asked Mr. Bonka.

"I do! You photograph something, and then the photograph gets split up into millions of tiny little pieces. Then, they go whizzing through the air down to your television set where they're all put together in the right order." explained Nonny.

"You're quite a clever clogs, aren't you Nonny?" asked Mr. Bonka.

"I sure am. That's why I'm brainy of the group." said Nonny.

"Just like his grandpa." said Grandpa Sam, ruffling Nonny's hair.

"So then, as I notice this on television, I said to myself, "If they can do it with a photograph, why can't I do it with a bar of chocolate? So, I thought of the best idea ever. I can send a real bar of chocolate through the television, ready to be eaten." said Mr. Bonka.

Molly wrote this all down in her notebook.

"It could be a cinch." said Molly.

"That sounds impossible." said Mr. Gentilella.

"That's because it is impossible!" said Gil.

"Gil, you're a nice child, but you should open your mouth a little wider when you speak. Anyway, I shall now send this chocolate bar from one end of the room to the other by television. Bring in the chocolate!" said Mr. Bonka.

After he called, the Fishie-Wishies arrived carrying a large Bonka bar and placed it on the platform.

"You see, it has to be big, because whenever you transmit something by television, it always ends up smaller on the other end." said Mr. Bonka.

The Fishie-Wishies pushed buttons and levers on the control panel. The camera then flashed and zapped on the Bonka Bar. There was a binding flash and the Bonka bar disappeared out of sight.

"It's gone! Where is it now?" said Nonny.

"It's now flying over our heads in a million pieces! Quick, come along and follow me to the television!" said Mr. Bonka, rushing to the television.

The guppies and their parents quickly followed behind.

"Now watch the screen." said Mr. Bonka.

The group watched the screen carefully as something was starting to appear inside. It was the shape of a Bonka bar.

"Here it comes! Look!" said Mr. Bonka.

The shape was now revealed as a small Bonka bar.

"There it is! Take it Gil!" said Mr. Bonka.

"Don't be ridiculous! How can you take it? It's just a picture on a screen!" said Gil.

"Okay Mr. Einstein. You take it Molly. Go on! Just reach out and grab it!" said Mr. Bonka.

Molly nodded and grabbed her hand slowly. It suddenly went through the screen. She grabbed the Bonka bar and took it out of the screen slowly. It was really there in her hands.

"Jumping Crocodiles!" said Grandpa Sam.

"It's real!" said Molly.

"Now taste it! It's delicious! It's the same bar, it's just gotten smaller from the journey that's all." said Mr. Bonka.

"Mr. Bonka, this is a very tempting offer, but I think I've had enough to eat for one day. So, I'm going to let Nonny eat it." said Molly as she handed the chocolate bar to Nonny.

"Molly, that's so kind of you!" said Mrs. Gentilella.

"I'll make a student of you in my school Molly!" said Mr. Gentilella.

"Thanks Molly!" said Nonny.

"You're welcome Nonny. That's what friends are for." said Molly.

"Eat it Nonny." said Mr. Bonka.

Nonny nodded and took a bite from the chocolate bar as everyone watched him.

"It's perfect!" said Nonny.

"It's unbelievable!" said Mrs. Gordon.

"It's amazing!" said Mr. Gordon.

"It's a miracle!" said Grandpa Sam.

"It's a TV dinner!" said Gil.

"It's fantastic!" said Molly.

"It's astonishing!" said Mr. Gentilella.

"It's spectacular!" said Mrs. Gentilella.

"It's television chocolate." said Mr. Bonka.

"It could change the world!" said Grandpa Sam.

Gil was really happy about that invention now. He was starting to like it. Suddenly, he thought of an idea. He whispered to Bubble Puppy and he barked happily licking him in the face liking his plan. He laughed and patted him on the head.

**A/N: What are Gil and Bubble Puppy planning to do? Find out next time in "Nonny and the Chocolate Factory!" Bye! :)**


	20. A Tiny Problem

**A/N: Hey guys! Enjoy this next chapter!**

As Gil and Bubble Puppy were sniggering quietly, Mr. Bonka stood in front of the group.

"So imagine this! You're sitting at home watching television, and then suddenly a commercial comes up with a person's voice speaking "Bonka chocolates are the best in the world! If you don't believe me, try one now!" And then, you suddenly reach out and take it! How about that?" asked Mr. Bonka.

"So Mr. Bonka, can you send other things too? Not just chocolate I mean." said Gil.

"Anything you like." said Mr. Bonka.

"What about breakfast cereal for instance?" asked Mr. Gordon.

"Don't you know what breakfast cereal's made of? It's those little curly wooden shavings you find in pencil sharpeners." said Mr. Bonka.

"I see what you mean, it comes from the pencils you use at school." said Molly.

"Precisely Molly." said Mr. Bonka.

"But could you send it by television if you want it to?" asked Nonny.

"Of course I could, no problem." said Mr. Bonka.

"What about people and animals?" asked Gil.

"People? Hmmm... I don't really know. I've never thought of something like that before. I suppose I could. Yes, I'm pretty sure I could. I know I could. But it might have some messy results." warned Mr. Bonka.

As Gil heard this, he got really excited.

"Yay! Come on Bubble Puppy! Let's do this boy!" said Gil.

Bubble Puppy barked and they both raced off to the platform.

"Look at us everybody! We're going to be the first ones in the world to be sent by television!" said Gil.

"Gil! Bubble Puppy! Get away from that thing!" shouted Mrs. Gordon.

"Stop! Don't! Come back! Don't push the lever!" called Mr. Bonka.

Gil pushed the lever down quickly and the Fishie-Wishies were pressing buttons on the control panel. Gil and Bubble Puppy were ready for action.

"Ready, steady, go!" shouted Gil.

Mr and Mrs. Gordon were about to run to the platform, but it was too late. The camera flashed and zapped. There was another blinding flash and Gil and Bubble Puppy have disappeared out of sight. Mr and Mrs. Gordon were staring at the empty platform where Gil and Bubble Puppy have last stood on.

"They're gone!" said Mr. Gordon.

"Gil! Bubble Puppy! Where are you?" called Mrs. Gordon.

"They're up there in a million pieces!" said Grandpa Sam.

Mrs. Gordon looked up and cupped her hands as she called.

"Gil! Bubble Puppy! Are you guys there?" she asked.

"There's no good shouting here. Let's go and check the television and see what we get." said Mr. Bonka.

He quickly rushed to the television with Mr and Mrs. Gordon, Nonny, Grandpa Sam, Molly and Mr and Mrs. Gentilella following behind. They watched the screen waiting for something to happen.

"Gil! Bubble Puppy! Why are they taking so long?" asked Mrs. Gordon.

"Million pieces take a long time to be put together." answered Nonny.

"That's a smart guy!" said Molly, writing that down on her notebook.

"You'll become a perfect student in my school some day Nonny!" said Mr. Gentilella.

"Your friend is really smart Molly, not like that silly boy and his puppy for what just happened!" said Mrs. Gentilella.

"I know Mom, but they'll learn their lesson some day. Gil usually gets careless at most things at preschool." said Molly.

"I sure hope no part of them gets left behind." said Mr. Bonka.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Mrs. Gordon.

"Well, sometimes only half of the little pieces find their way through. Hey, if you had to choose only one half of your son and your puppy, which one would it be?" asked Mr. Bonka.

"What? What kind of a question is that?" asked Mr. Gordon.

"You mean only one half of them is going to come to us?" asked Mrs. Gordon.

"Geez, it's just a question. Some people are just so touchy about these things. And no, if my calculations are correct, there won't be one half of them coming to you. They'll just be the whole bodies of themselves." said Mr. Bonka.

"Oh, phew!" said Mrs. Gordon, sighing in relief.

"Hold on! Wait a minute! There's definitely something coming through here!" said Mr. Bonka.

"Is it Gil and Bubble Puppy?" asked Mrs. Gordon.

"It's very hard to tell, but I can tell it must be them." said Mr. Bonka.

Some shapes of a boy and a puppy started to appear on the screen. As it was revealed, it was Gil and Bubble Puppy. Mrs. Gordon wailed at the sight of them and Mr. Gordon gasped.

"There they are!" said Nonny.

"Gil!" cried Mrs. Gordon.

"Bubble Puppy!" cried Mr. Gordon.

"Our little group is getting smaller by the minute!" said Grandpa Sam.

There was silence. After that, Gil started waving excitedly feeling happy, and Bubble Puppy was barking happily too. As Gil spoke and Bubble Puppy barked, their voices were now squeaky and tiny that sounded like a little mouse.

"Look at us everybody! We're the first person in the world to be sent by television! Wow! That was an awesome ride! It's the greatest thing that's ever happened to us! Hey, Mom, Dad, are we coming in clear?" asked Gil.

"Someone grab them!" said Mr. Bonka.

Mrs. Gordon quickly put her hand through the screen and grabbed Gil and Bubble Puppy out holding them in her hand.

"Oh, thank heavens! They're completely unharmed!" said Mr. Bonka.

"You call that unharmed?" asked Mrs. Gordon.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mr. Gordon.

"Wow! That was something! Can we do it again?" asked Gil.

"No, there'll be nothing left!" said Mrs. Gordon.

"Don't worry about a thing Mom! We feel fine! We're famous! We're TV stars now! Wait until everyone in Bubbletucky is going to hear about this!" said Gil.

Bubble Puppy barked and licked Gil in the face as he laughed.

"No one in Bubbletucky is going to hear about this!" said Mrs. Gordon.

"Dad, are you happy on what we've just done today?" asked Gil.

"No we are not son! Me and your mother were so worried about you guys today! Here, give them to me! I can put them in my wallet for safekeeping!" said Mr. Gordon.

"Where are you taking us? We don't want to go in there!" said Gil.

Bubble Puppy growled as Mr. Gordon grabbed him and Gil and had put them in his wallet. Gil and Bubble Puppy were shouting and barking in their tiny voices to Mr. Gordon to let them out.

"Be quiet! You guys will regret for what you've done today!" said Mr. Gordon.

"So, what do we do about this situation now Mr. Bonka?" asked Mrs. Gordon.

"Well, young boys and puppies are extremely springy and elastic. They stretch like mad. So, I think it's best we'll put them in my special taffy-pulling machine. That will do the trick." said Mr. Bonka.

"Oh Bonka, you are a genius!" said Mr. Gordon.

"Thank you Mr. Bonka!" said Mrs. Gordon.

"No problem." said Mr. Bonka.

Mr. Bonka snapped his fingers 3 times and a Fishie-Wishie walked over to him.

"I want you to take Mr and Mrs. Gordon, their son and their puppy to the taffy-pulling room to stretch them out. You'll find the boy and his puppy in the father's wallet, but be extremely careful." said Mr. Bonka.

The Fishie-Wishie nodded and led Mr and Mrs. Gordon out of the room.

"Goodbye Mr and Mrs. Gordon. Please don't worry. Gil and Bubble Puppy will be perfect again once they get stretched, you'll see. Goodbye." said Mr. Bonka.

Mr. Bonka then turned back to the guppies and their parents. There were now only Nonny, Grandpa Sam, Molly and Mr and Mrs. Gentilella left.

"Now, let's get on with the tour. Oh, and you can take your dark glasses off now. The light in the room is going off now." said Mr. Bonka.

The 2 guppies and their parents took off their dark glasses as the light went off in the room and they all walked through the exit door.

**A/N: Wow! First Goby was gone, then Oona was gone, then Deema was gone, and now Gil and Bubble Puppy are gone! Who would be next? And what room will they see next? Find out next time on "Nonny and the Chocolate Factory!" See you next time! Bye! :)**


	21. Spotty Powder

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

As Mr. Bonka, Molly, Nonny and their parents left the Television Room, they found themselves back at the corridor again. Mr. Bonka turned back to look at them.

"My, my! 4 children gone already? This is becoming the most curious day ever! Well, anyway, since there's 2 of you guys, would you like to see another room?" asked Mr. Bonka.

"Oh, yes!" said Molly and Nonny in unison.

"Good! Now, will you all please follow me as we're going to rush along the corridor again and find the perfect room I want to show you all!" said Mr. Bonka.

"Here we go again!" said Molly and Nonny in unison.

They all rushed behind Mr. Bonka as they went past a lot of doors in the corridor. After passing 10 doors, he stopped by a door. The label on the door says "The Spotty Powder Room."

"Aha! Just the ticket! Now everyone, this stuff is going to cause a lot of trouble in schools when I sell it in the stores. Please follow me inside!" said Mr. Bonka.

He opened the door and everyone followed him inside. They were standing in front of a yellow balcony with a gate in the middle. There were stairs leading to the room too. The room had lots of pipes coming straight up out of the floor. It was like the Nut Room. The pipes were bent over at the top. There trickled a stream of white crystals coming out of every pipe. Lots of Fishie-Wishies were running around, catching the crystals in little golden boxes and stacking the boxes up against the walls.

"This is Spotty Powder! There it is! Just look at it! Fantastic stuff, aren't they?" asked Mr. Bonka, beaming in delight.

"But it looks like sugar." said Molly.

"It's meant to look like sugar Molly, and it tastes like sugar too. But it's not sugar. Goodness me, no." said Mr. Bonka.

"Then, what is it?" asked Molly.

Mr. Bonka pointed to a machine which begins with a tube. It looked like the rubbish chute in the Nut Room, but different.

"Do you see that tube over there? That's part of the machine that makes the powder. Every day, I go down to the cellar to feed the machine. But I'm the only one around here. No one ever comes with me." said Mr. Bonka.

Everyone can hear noises coming from the machine from the depths below, as the floor started vibrating. Molly stepped forward in front of Mr. Bonka as she was still holding her notebook after what Mr. Bonka explained.

"So, what's the big news? What's this stuff meant to do when you eat it?" she asked.

"Ah, I think you'd never guess Molly. Listen to this everyone. All you have to do is sprinkle it over your cereal at breakfast, pretending that it's sugar. Then, you eat it. And in 5 seconds, you'll start to have red spots all over your face and neck." said Mr. Bonka.

"What sort of a silly fool wants spot on it's face at breakfast?" asked Molly.

"That's what I'm trying to explain. Your mother or father will look at you across the table and say "My poor son or daughter! You must have got the chickenpox! You can't go to school looking like this today! I think it's best you stay in bed today!" So then, you stay at home spending time in bed all day. And by noon, the spots will disappear." said Mr. Bonka.

"I would love to use that, but I don't really want to get ill on important days such as in preschool." said Nonny.

"That's okay Nonny. You'll try it when you're older. But don't use it all the time, or it will keep the game away. Keep it for the nasty days such as the day of exams." said Mr. Bonka.

"Yes, you'll use Spotty Powder to keep you off school for the day!" said Molly, writing that down in her notebook.

But then, she stopped writing for a second and gasped.

"Wait, what? Use Spotty Powder to keep you off school? That will never do! Dad, did you hear what the power does? It's terrible! It should be illegal!" said Molly.

Mr. Gentilella stepped forward to Mr. Bonka.

"Now, see here Bonka! I am the headmaster of a big school and I refuse to let you sell this to the children! It's evil! You'll ruin my school!" he said.

"I hope so." said Mr. Bonka.

Mr. Gentilella waved his cane at him.

"It must be stopped!" he shouted.

"Who will stop it? This is for the children. I have no need for the grown-ups!" said Mr. Bonka.

"I've never missed a single day of preschool! When I move to my dad's school when I'm older, I'll be top of the form!" said Molly.

"I'm sorry to think about this, but I think you ought to miss a day!" said Mr. Bonka.

"How dare you!" said Mr. Gentilella.

"There ought to be no vacations or holidays at my dad's school!" cried Molly.

"Right my girl! With no games and just work you are who you are today." said Mr. Gentilella, patting Molly on the head.

"Isn't she brilliant?" said Mrs. Gentilella, smiling at Molly.

"Come on Dad! Let's go smash the machine!" cried Molly.

"Forward march!" shouted Mr. Gentilella, as he opened the gate with his cane and he and Molly started marching down the stairs.

"No! Don't go down there! It's secret!" said Mr. Bonka.

"You can't stop us you silly horse!" shouted Molly.

"We're going to smash it to pieces!" yelled Mr. Gentilella.

They both went down the stairs and into the room. They saw the tube on the floor.

"Look! There's the tube that works with the machine! Let's smash it so the machine won't work!" said Molly.

"I love the way you're thinking Molly!" said Mr. Gentilella.

They were about to smash it, when suddenly, there was a sucking sound from the tube. It sounded like a vaccuum cleaner. Molly and Mr. Gentilella were about to get sucked into the tube that leads directly into the machine. They were both screaming in fear.

"Hey, stop!" shouted Mr. Gentilella.

"Dad, what's going on?" asked Molly.

They grabbed on to some boxes in the room hanging on tight in dear life.

"Oh no! My husband and my daughter! Do something Mr. Bonka! What have you got down there in that machine?" cried Mrs. Gentilella, watching below from the balcony.

"Oh, nothing much. Just a lot of cogs, wheels, chains and stuff like that. They all go round and round." answered Mr. Bonka.

"You evil monster! I know what you're planning to do! You're going to make them into powder! In 2 minutes, Molly will come pouring out of one of those pipes over there, and so will my husband!" screamed Mrs. Gentilella.

"Exactly, that's part of the recipe." said Mr. Bonka.

"It's what?" asked Mrs. Gentilella.

"We've got to use some headmasters or headmistresses basically, or it wouldn't work." said Mr. Bonka.

"Help!" cried Molly.

Molly and Mr. Gentilella quickly try to run back to the stairs, but it was no good. The sucking made them slow down and fall to the floor. They grab on to everything in the room, trying not to get sucked deep down in the tube. The Fishie-Wishies had to evacuate the room as quick as possible.

"Why is this happening Dad?" asked Molly.

"I don't know Molly." said Mr. Gentilella.

Mrs. Gentilella turned to Nonny and Grandpa Sam.

"Did you hear Mr. Bonka? He admits it! He's nothing but a criminal!" she shrieked.

Mr. Bonka smiled and put an arm around Mrs. Gentilella.

"My dear lady, I was just joking." he said.

"Why did they scream? Look at them! They're screaming in fear!" asked Mrs. Gentilella.

Mr. Bonka looked down and saw Molly and Mr. Gentilella getting closer to the tube as they were dragged across the floor.

"They're not screaming. They're laughing." said Mr. Bonka.

"But my husband never laughs. He's always serious. There's no way he could be laughing." said Mrs. Gentilella.

Molly and Mr. Gentilella were about to go down the tube. They tried to grab on to pull themselves out but it was no good. Their hands slipped and they both fell directly down into it. They screamed until they disappeared into the darkness.

"No! My husband and my daughter!" cried Mrs. Gentilella.

The tube then went off and the Fishie-Wishies went back into the room going back to work.

"Where are they now?" asked Mrs. Gentilella.

"They've gone into the machine, but don't worry! I know who will escort you there to come for them!" said Mr. Bonka.

He snapped his fingers and a Fishie-Wishie walked up to him.

"I want you to take Mrs. Gentilella to the boiler room to get her husband her daughter out of the machine as quick as possible." said Mr. Bonka.

He turned to Mrs. Gentilella and put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry my dear lady. They'll all come out in the wash. There's nothing to worry about. Off you go to get your husband and your daughter out. Off you go! Thank you for visiting my factory! Farewell! Goodbye! It was nice to meet you!" said Mr. Bonka.

Mrs. Gentilella and the Fishie-Wishie went out of the room. Mr. Bonka looked at Nonny and Grandpa Sam.

"Well, that's been an adventure! Let's get out of this room before anything else happens!" said Mr. Bonka.

He opened the door and he, Nonny and Grandpa Sam left the room with Mr. Bonka shutting the door behind them.

**A/N: Oh my! Now Molly's gone! There's only Nonny and Grandpa Sam left! What could that possibly mean? Find out next time! The story is almost over! 2 more chapters left! Bye! :)**


	22. Up and Out

**A/N: Hey guys! Enjoy this next chapter!**

As they went back in the corridor, Mr. Bonka turned back.

"There's still so much to see! And now, how many children are left?" said Mr. Bonka.

Nonny and Grandpa Sam looked at each other.

"Mr. Bonka, Nonny's the only child left now." said Grandpa Sam.

"You mean you're the only one?" asked Mr. Bonka.

"Yes." replied Nonny.

"But what happened to the others?" asked Mr. Bonka.

"They were so naughty and they met their own fates." said Grandpa Sam.

"I see. But now, Nonny's the only one left." said Mr. Bonka.

There was silence for a few seconds, until Mr. Bonka smiled happily.

"Oh Nonny, my dear boy! That means you've won!" said Mr. Bonka.

He started shaking Nonny's hand madly.

"You did it! I knew you would, I just knew you would! I do congratulate you, I really do! I'm absolutely proud! I had a hunch right from the beginning that it might be you! Well done! You've won!" said Mr. Bonka.

"But what has he won?" asked Grandpa Sam.

"The jackpot my dear sir! The grand and glorious jackpot!" said Mr. Bonka.

"And the lifetime supply of chocolate?" asked Nonny.

"Oh, yes! The lifetime supply of chocolate, of course! Now, we mustn't dilly dally! We have a lot of things to do before the day's out! Luckily for us, we have the great glass elevator to speed things along! Come on! Back to the elevator we go!" said Mr. Bonka.

He rushed to the end of the corridor and pressed the buttons on the wall. The elevator appeared and the glass doors opened.

"Step in Nonny and Grandpa Sam!" said Mr. Bonka as they all stepped inside.

As they were all inside, Mr. Bonka looked very excited.

"Now, since we're all inside, I'm going to push a button I have never pressed in my entire life!" said Mr. Bonka.

He saw the button and pressed it. It said "Up and Out."

"Up and Out? What kind of a room is that?" asked Nonny.

"Hold on, and you'll see Nonny." said Mr. Bonka.

The glass doors closed and the elevator shot upwards. The elevator didn't go sideways, longways, slantways, backways, squareways or frontways. It just went up and up and up like a rocket.

"There it goes! Hold on tight now! Because I'm not sure what's going to happen!" said Mr. Bonka.

Nonny and Grandpa Sam looked very excited as well, there's going to be a surprise awaiting to happen.

"Faster, faster! We need to go much faster, otherwise we'll get through!" said Mr. Bonka.

"Get through what?" asked Nonny.

"Aha! You'll see! I've always wanted to press this button for years! Well, here we go!" said Mr. Bonka.

"Wait a minute! You mean we're going?" asked Grandpa Sam.

"Yep, you've guessed it! Up and Out!" cried Mr. Bonka.

"But this roof is made of glass! It will smash into a thousand pieces!" said Grandpa Sam.

"Probably." said Mr. Bonka.

Mr. Bonka was laughing madly like he was on a rollercoaster. Nonny and Grandpa Sam looked up and saw the glass roof under them.

"Hold on everybody! Here it comes!" said Mr. Bonka.

Nonny and Grandpa Sam closed and covered their eyes. The elevator smashed through the roof and went up in the air. Nonny and Grandpa Sam opened their eyes and looked down.

"Wow!" they exclaimed in unison.

They were over the factory outside in the sky. It was like they were flying.

"You did it Mr. Bonka! Congratulations!" said Grandpa Sam, shaking his hand.

"I've never seen anything like it!" said Nonny.

"Me neither! This is the first time I've ever done this!" said Mr. Bonka.

"But Mr. Bonka, what's going to happen to the others? Goby? Deema?" asked Nonny.

"And Oona, Gil, Bubble Puppy and Molly?" asked Grandpa Sam.

"Ah, that's what I'm about to do. Before we go over the town, we need to check on the others first to see if they're alright." said Mr. Bonka.

He pressed a button on the elevator as the elevator flew over the entrance of the factory. The factory doors opened and Goby and his parents walked out. Mrs. Imani was holding Goby's coat. Goby's stomach was back to normal but he was covered in chocolate all over his whole body. He was licking his fingers.

"Goby, please, don't eat your fingers!" said Mrs. Imani.

"But Mom, I taste so good!" said Goby.

"You'll be having nothing when we get back home son! I think you've had enough candy for today, and also after being stuck in that dreadful pipe!" said Mr. Imani.

"I suppose you're right Dad." said Goby.

Oona and her parents walked out next. Mrs. Shaskan was holding Oona's coat. Oona was back to normal again, but she was still blue and purple all over. She looked really flexible and was doing gymnastics in the most strange way.

"Look Mommy and Daddy, I'm much more flexible now!" said Oona.

"Yes Oona, but you're blue." said Mrs. Shaskan.

"Now that gum addiction is getting out of hand. So, me and your mother think it's best you quit gum now and move on to something better." said Mr. Shaskan.

"Very well." said Oona.

Deema and her parents walked out next. They were all holding their coats, because they can't wear them. They were covered in rotten smelly rubbish. There were flies flying around them too, and Deema and her parent's faces do not look happy. Deema noticed the glass elevator flying in the air and she turned to her parents with a smile.

"Hey Mommy and Daddy, I want a flying glass elevator!" she said.

Mr and Mrs. Wahler looked up and noticed the elevator. They frowned at Deema as they looked back at her.

"Deema, the only thing you're getting today is a bath, and that's final." said Mr. Wahler.

"From now on, you are not getting what you want when you want. It is time we learnt a lesson." said Mrs. Wahler.

"But I want it now!" shouted Deema.

"Enough! We're never going to forget what happened to us today!" said Mr. Wahler.

"Frustration!" said Deema to herself as she walked along with her parents.

Gil and Bubble Puppy came out with Gil's parents next. Mrs. Gordon was holding Gil's coat. Gil and Bubble Puppy were now 10 feet tall and thin as a wire. Mr and Mrs. Gordon looked up at Gil nervously as they stared back down at them.

"There's no television and video games all week for you!" said Mrs. Gordon.

"I've never been so humiliated in all my life, because of you guys!" said Mr. Gordon.

"But it was fun being on television! Don't you think Bubble Puppy?" asked Gil.

Bubble Puppy barked in agreement and licked Gil in the face. He laughed as he patted him on the head.

"Good boy Bubble Puppy!" said Gil.

Mr and Mrs. Gordon rolled their eyes and sighed.

Molly and her parents went out of the factory. Mrs. Gentilella was holding Molly and Mr. Gentilella's coats. Molly and Mr. Gentilella were covered in spotty powder.

"You know, I was thinking to change some rules at my school." said Mr. Gentilella.

"I think it's best I take a break and some days off school at times." said Molly.

"Good idea you guys." said Mrs. Gentilella.

All the guppies and their parents walked out of the factory gates with the Bonka trucks waiting for them. They all climbed aboard every one of them and the trucks drove away sending them home. Mr. Bonka, Nonny and Grandpa Sam watched down inside the elevator.

"Well, thank goodness for that!" said Mr. Bonka.

"I thought they were goners." said Nonny.

"But they're alright!" said Grandpa Sam.

"I knew they would be! They'll be a bit wiser in the end!" said Mr. Bonka.

"Yes, I quite agree." said Nonny.

"Right, shall we go over the town to take a bird's eye view?" asked Mr. Bonka.

"Yes please!" said Nonny.

Mr. Bonka smiled and pressed the button. The elevator flew high into the air and over Bubbletucky. It was beautiful to look down at.

"Wow! Grandpa, our town looks so pretty from up here!" said Nonny.

"Yeah! Look Nonny, there's the park!" said Grandpa Sam.

"And there's my preschool!" said Nonny.

"It really looks beautiful!" said Grandpa Sam.

Nonny and Grandpa Sam looked at all the other locations in Bubbletucky. They never seen anything like this in their whole life.

"How do you like the chocolate factory Nonny?" asked Mr. Bonka.

"I think it's the most wonderful place in the whole world!" said Nonny.

"I'm very pleased to hear you say that." said Mr. Bonka.

"Why is that?" asked Nonny.

"Ah, you'll see when we'll see your family." said Mr. Bonka.

"You're going to meet our family?" asked Grandpa Sam.

"Of course! I would love to meet them! Come on! There's no time to dilly dally! Let's go! Where do you live Nonny?" said Mr. Bonka.

"Right over there, that little house!" said Nonny, pointing down.

They all saw the house down below and Mr. Bonka pressed a button for the elevator to fly towards it.

**A/N: Why are they going to Nonny's house? Why is Mr. Bonka meeting Nonny and Grandpa Sam's family? What is the announcement Mr. Bonka is going to tell to Nonny and his family? Find out in the final chapter of "Nonny and the Chocolate Factory!" See you next time! Bye! :)**


	23. The New Factory Owner

**A/N: Hello guys! Welcome to the final chapter of "Nonny and the Chocolate Factory!" Enjoy!**

Meanwhile, in the house, Mrs. Pirruccello was busy chopping the cabbage for cabbage soup for dinner, Mr. Pirruccello was reading the newspaper and the grandparents were sleeping in bed.

"What time do you think they'll be back?" asked Mrs. Pirruccello.

"I don't know dear." said Mr. Pirruccello.

Suddenly, there was a crash through the roof. Mr and Mrs. Pirruccello jumped and ran to each other. The grandparents woke up at the loud crash. The elevator had broke through the roof and had landed inside the house. Nonny and Grandpa Sam were happy to be back home.

"I think there's someone at the door!" said Grandma Dot.

The glass doors opened and Nonny and Grandpa Sam rushed over to Mr and Mrs. Pirruccello and hugged them.

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad! We're back!" said Nonny.

"Hi Nonny! Hi Sam!" said Mrs. Pirruccello.

"Have you had a nice time?" asked Mr. Pirruccello.

"Oh, yes! We had the most amazing time, didn't we Nonny?" said Grandpa Sam.

"Yeah! Hi Grandpa Martin, Grandma Dot and Grandma Sandy!" said Nonny.

"Hi Nonny!" said Grandpa Martin, Grandma Dot and Grandma Sandy.

Grandpa Sam even kissed Grandma Sandy. She was pleased to have him back. Mr. Bonka stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the family.

"This is Bubble Bonka. He gave us a ride home." said Nonny.

"It's nice to meet you!" said Mrs. Pirruccello.

"Thank you! You must be Nonny's family! How do you do?" said Mr. Bonka.

"Mr. Bonka, delighted to meet you!" said the grandparents.

"He says Nonny's won something." said Grandpa Sam.

"But it's not just some something. It's something really special." said Mr. Bonka.

"Okay, since we're all here, why are you pleased to hear that I said that your factory is the most wonderful place in the whole world?" asked Nonny.

"Well Nonny, my dear boy, I'm going to give you my entire factory!" said Mr. Bonka.

Nonny and the whole family gasped in amazement.

"That's alright, isn't it?" asked Mr. Bonka.

"You're giving Nonny your factory? You must be joking!" said Grandpa Sam.

"No, really, it's true. I'm an old man, you see guys. I can't run my factory forever, and I don't really want to try. Who could I trust to run the factory for me when I leave and take care of my beloved Fishie-Wishies for me? It can't be a grown-up. A grown-up would want to do everything it's own way, but not mine. That's why I decided to find a child. A very honest loving child." explained Mr. Bonka.

"And that's why you sent out the Golden Tickets." said Nonny.

"That's right." said Mr. Bonka.

"What are Fishie-Wishies, if I may ask?" asked Mrs. Pirruccello.

"They're my special workers who work in my factory. And so, I invited 6 children to the factory, and the one who was the nicest out of them all will be the winner." said Mr. Bonka.

"That's you Nonny." said Grandpa Sam.

"So, the whole factory is yours Nonny. You can move in immediatley." said Mr. Bonka.

"Oh, I love to move into the factory! But what about Grandpa Sam and the rest of the whole family? Can they come too?" asked Nonny.

"Oh my dear boy, of course they can! I'd love you to bring them all! The more the merrier!" said Mr. Bonka.

"What are we going to do with the house?" asked Mr. Pirruccello.

"We might as well abandon it. A big chocolate factory is more better to live in then an old house." said Mrs. Pirruccello.

"Now you're speaking my language! Come on everyone! Let's push the bed with the other grandparents in to the elevator!" said Mr. Bonka.

"Ooh! How exciting!" said Grandma Sandy.

"I always wanted to move out." said Grandpa Martin.

"And a huge space to live in!" said Grandma Dot.

Nonny, Grandpa Sam, Mr and Mrs. Pirruccello and Mr. Bonka moved the bed with the grandparents in to the elevator and then climbed aboard the elevator with them.

"Wait, what about the rest of the stuff in the house?" asked Mrs. Pirruccello.

"Don't worry. I already arranged the Fishie-Wishies to come and move all the stuff to the factory." said Mr. Bonka.

Mr. Bonka pressed a button and the glass doors shut. The elevator shot up through the hole in the roof and into the sky. The elevator went over the town again and landed back to the factory. The Fishie-Wishies were already there moving the stuff from the house and placing them inside the factory.

"Wow! This is your factory?" said Mr. Pirruccello.

"It's amazing!" said Mrs. Pirruccello.

"Why, thank you! I love my factory! Oh, and I also arranged new bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, a living room and a dining room in the factory too!" said Mr. Bonka.

Suddenly, Grandpa Martin, Grandma Dot and Grandma Sandy got out of bed and started walking again too, just like Grandpa Sam did the previous day.

"Sandy, you're walking!" said Grandpa Sam.

"Of course! I always wanted to get out of that bed!" said Grandma Sandy.

"I don't feel like lying in this bed anymore!" said Grandpa Martin.

"It's better to be out of bed after all these years!" said Grandma Dot.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Mrs. Pirruccello.

"Of course we are! Never better!" said Grandpa Martin, Grandma Sandy and Grandma Dot.

"Oh, tomorrow is my leaving party. I will be holding a leaving party tomorrow afternoon. Nonny, you can invite anyone you know." said Mr. Bonka.

"I will, and I know just the people to invite." said Nonny.

The next day, the guppies except Nonny were at preschool. Goby was all clean and Deema was too. Oona's skin was back to normal and she was not flexible anymore. Gil and Bubble Puppy were back to their normal size. Molly got the spotty powder off her and her skin was all better. They all sighed.

"Good morning Mr. Grouper!" they all greeted.

"Well, good morning everyone! How was your trip to Mr. Bonka's factory?" asked Mr. Grouper.

"It was fun, but we each had some situations in it." said Molly.

Mr. Grouper gasped.

"What? Why? What happened?" asked Mr. Grouper.

Each of the guppies told their stories about what happened to them in the factory.

"Well, that's awful. But at least you guys are safe, that's the main thing. But I think you all need to owe an apology to Mr. Bonka." said Mr. Grouper.

"Yeah, we regret from trying to be on television, right boy?" asked Gil.

Bubble Puppy barked in agreement.

"I regret from drinking that chocolate river." said Goby.

"I regret from trying Mr. Bonka's gum." said Oona.

"I regret from trying to smash the spotty powder machine with my dad." said Molly.

"And I regret from wanting to take one of Mr. Bonka's squirrels home as my pet." said Deema.

"At least Nonny's won now. I'm happy for him." said Oona.

"Did someone mention me?" asked a voice.

The guppies realized who it was. It was Nonny and he came in wearing a top hat and holding a cane just like Mr. Bonka's.

"Nonny!" exclaimed all the guppies.

"Hi guys! Look who's here with me!" said Nonny.

Nonny stepped aside and Mr. Bonka walked in.

"Bonka!" said Mr. Grouper.

"Grouper, long time no see! How are you?" asked Mr. Bonka.

"Fine, thank you!" said Mr. Grouper.

"Mr. Bonka, we have something to tell you." said Gil.

"What's that Gil?" asked Mr. Bonka.

"We're really sorry for screwing up inside your factory." said Molly.

"It's alright guys! I forgive you! Hey, would you like to visit the factory again? Me and Nonny are holding a surprise in here!" said Mr. Bonka.

"Yeah, it's really fun!" said Nonny.

"Ooh! Can we Mr. Grouper?" asked Deema.

"Of course! I want to go too!" said Mr. Grouper.

"Splendid! Follow us then!" said Mr. Bonka.

"No time to dally when wonders await!" said Nonny.

The guppies, Bubble Puppy and Mr. Grouper followed Nonny and Mr. Bonka out of preschool all the way to the factory gates that were already open. They walked inside the entrance hall and to the door of the Chocolate Room.

"3, 2, 1! Go!" said Mr. Bonka and Nonny.

As they opened the door, the guppies and Mr. Grouper couldn't believe their eyes. The Chocolate Room was full of balloons, streamers, party poppers and flags. The Fishie-Wishies and Nonny's family were there too wearing party hats.

"Welcome to my leaving party!" said Mr. Bonka.

"Wait, you're leaving?" asked Deema.

"Yes. You see, I'm an old man. And as I was planning to leave, I decided to find a child to run the factory and take care of the Fishie-Wishies for me. So, I sent out the Golden Tickets for 6 children to visit the factory, and the one who will be the only one left in the tour will be the winner and become the new owner of the factory." explained Mr. Bonka.

"And that's me!" said Nonny.

"We're very proud of you Nonny, and your family too." said Mr. Grouper.

"Thank you Mr. Grouper! Now let's have some fun!" said Nonny.

"Yay!" cheered the guppies.

The guppies, Bubble Puppy, Mr. Bonka and Nonny's family had fun in the factory all day. They went to all the rooms in the factory, and played party games too in every room. The guppies even got to see the rooms they haven't seen while they were gone. They all hanged out and played with each other in the Chocolate Room, until it was the evening.

"Well, it's my time to leave now. Take good care of my factory Nonny, and the Fishie-Wishies." said Mr. Bonka.

"I will Mr. Bonka. I promise." said Nonny.

"I wish you and your family to enjoy your whole lives in the factory too." said Mr. Bonka.

"Thank you!" said Nonny and his family.

"You're most welcome!" said Mr. Bonka.

He turned to the other guppies and Bubble Puppy.

"It was very nice to meet you guys too. I hope you all enjoyed yourselves at the factory." said Mr. Bonka.

"Oh, we did!" said Oona.

"Even when we got into our own fates! It was still fun!" said Deema.

Bubble Puppy licked Mr. Bonka in the face. Everyone laughed, even Mr. Bonka did himself.

"Well, I best be going then. Grouper, I'll call you later!" said Mr. Bonka.

"Okay Bonka! Take care now!" said Mr. Grouper.

"I will, don't you worry! Goodbye everyone! And thanks for coming to meet me yesterday! I'll see you all again soon!" said Mr. Bonka.

"Goodbye Mr. Bonka!" said all the guppies, Mr. Grouper and Nonny's family.

They all waved goodbye to Mr. Bonka as he walked away into the night and disappeared out of sight.

"He was such a clever man!" said Grandpa Sam.

"He sure was." said Nonny as the other guppies nodded after him, agreeing with him.

Every day in Bubbletucky, Nonny always opens his factory for his friends at preschool in case they want to go and see him, but he still goes to preschool with them. He would even invite all his friends at his factory for a sleepover too. He took care of the Fishie-Wishies too. Nonny was so happy to live in a chocolate factory with his family. Everyday, he would always think of Mr. Bonka and the day he went to the factory with all his friends.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for reading this story! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Look out for any more stories written by me! Until next time! Bye! :)**


End file.
